


Сосед

by fandom_Kumys_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mysticism, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018
Summary: Юра арендует квартиру, но не знает, что там уже кое-кто живет.





	Сосед

**Часть 1**

— Квартира просто замечательная! — восхищённо вздыхала риэлтор. Юру её сахарный голосок вывел из себя ещё на третьем варианте, но он только сжимал зубы, чтобы не послать её куда подальше. Какой бы противный голос у неё ни был, но в своём деле она оказалась бульдогом, и квартира, в которой они сейчас находились, была тому отличным свидетельством. Наконец то, что он так долго искал! Юра бы убил за неё, но, к счастью, этого не требовалось. — Юрий, как вам? — он явственно почувствовал, как на шее сжались её мощные челюсти. Да, эта так просто свою добычу не отпустит.

— Пиздец, — ёмко ответил он. Потому что нечего. Её, видимо, его манеры раздражали ничуть не меньше, чем Юру — этот приторно сладкий тон. — Вон штукатурка осыпается, — указал он в дальний угол с львиной головой, от которой по периметру всего потолка тянулась вязь немного потрескавшейся лепнины. Жаль, не тигриная, но и так неплохо. Кот, и ладно.

— Помилуйте! — воскликнула она и всплеснула руками, хватаясь за сердце. — Дом тысяча девятьсот седьмого года! Он строился ещё до революции!

— М-м, то есть, когда мне на голову свалится потолок, это как-то должно меня успокоить? — Юра с удовольствием отметил на её лице выражение глубокого шока и промелькнувшую злость. Сбрасывайте цену, мисс Бульдог. Коты против собак, вам не победить в этой схватке.

— Ну хорошо, — взгляд её стал жёстким, так просто сдаваться она явно не собиралась, — пятьдесят.

— Сорок!

— С ума сошёл! За четыре комнаты с видом на Грибоедовский?! — Юра испугался, что у неё и правда сейчас прихватит сердце. Ну ничего, труп спрячет, как Раскольников старуху-процентщицу. И декорации подходящие.

— Потолок, трубы, дверь, — пулемётной очередью выдал Юра. Надо дожимать.

— Сорок восемь, — прошипела она сквозь зубы.

— Сорок шесть, — пожал плечами Юра.

— Ладно! Но за два месяца сразу, — добавила она, прищурившись.

— По рукам.

Судя по выражению лица, она уже поняла, что могла бы сдать квартиру и за большие деньги. Но поздно.

Юра был счастлив. И плевать, что дорого, зато именно то, что нужно. Обшарпанное царство, куда почти не проникает свет. Идеальное место, чтобы зализать раны. Или сдохнуть. Там уж как получится.

***

Квартира вся как будто состояла из тёмных углов и причудливых теней, а каждый завиток лепнины или старая узорная плитка казались входом в параллельный мир. Зазеркалье, Хогвартс или Нарния, Юре было всё равно — он просто мечтал сбежать. Но проведя по шершавым неровностям, тайного входа он не обнаружил.

Юра осматривал квартиру, принюхиваясь и притираясь, словно кот. Только что углы не метил. И, конечно, нашёл себе любимое место. Он с наслаждением откинулся на спинку дивана и дёрнул за колечко пивную банку. Раздался характерный пшик. Вот теперь он точно дома. В телевизоре мелькали какие-то картинки, но Юра не особенно к ним присматривался. Хотелось провалиться в вязкое забытье, и чтобы только мыши шуршали в водосточных трубах.

В квартире было пыльно, Юра буквально ощущал взвесь в воздухе, однако дышалось легко. Ему стало по-настоящему… спокойно, впервые за несколько недель. Мысли в голове перекатывались вяло, веки наливались тяжестью. Происходящее на экране всё более расплывалось, и квадрат телевизора стал похож на лужу с пятном бензина. Ещё немного — и Юра бы уснул, даже не потрудившись переместиться в спальню. Но безмятежность была нарушена резким дуновением холодного, почти ледяного ветра. Он налетел будто бы из стен и тут же пропал, оставив странное ощущение стылости. Юра распахнул глаза, повернул голову направо и обмер. Рядом с ним сидел парень. Нерусский на первый взгляд. На второй тоже. Он сидел на старом продавленном диване, словно за школьной партой, сложив руки на колени и как-то неестественно выпрямив спину, и смотрел в экран — незаинтересованно, словно его заставляли. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Юра потерял дар речи. Просто открывал и закрывал рот. Затем покосился на банку пива в своей руке и задумался, сможет ли оглушить ей непрошеного гостя, а затем связать и сдать в полицию.

— Они в конце поженятся, — сказал вдруг парень, а затем добавил, словно почувствовал Юрино непонимание: — Я уже видел этот фильм.

Юра перевёл взгляд на телевизор — там шла какая-то дурацкая комедия про любовь. Он тоже видел этот фильм.

— Ты кто нахрен такой?! — наконец воскликнул Юра.

— Отабек, — просто ответил тот и, немного подумав, добавил: — Кажется, я казах.

— Ну охуеть теперь! Ты казах, я русский, и мы в сраном анекдоте! — Юра чуть не задыхался от возмущения. — Что ты делаешь в моей квартире?

— Она моя, — так же спокойно сказал Отабек.

Юра на мгновенье закрыл глаза, чтобы немного успокоиться, а когда открыл, никаких казахов рядом не сидело. Юра недоуменно посмотрел на банку, зажатую в руке. От пары глотков пива такое вряд ли могло привидеться, даже от пары глотков абсента. Даже от пары бутылок! И почему казах? Что за выверты разума? Может, в квартире какая-то чудная плесень? Потому и сдавалась срочно и ненадолго! Потому что вряд ли кто-то проживёт здесь долго!

Юра, пошатываясь, побрёл в спальню. Нужно было поспать. Дед часто любил повторять: «Утро вечера мудренее». От мысли о дедушке больно кольнуло в груди, а внутренности скрутило узлом. Юра, не раздеваясь, плюхнулся на кровать и тут же громко чихнул.

— Подушки перьевые, — тихий голос его нового знакомого донёсся откуда-то сбоку. Юра завозился, вскинул голову и увидел Отабека, сидящего на стуле рядом с кроватью.

— Кто ты такой? — спросил Юра сквозь зубы, а заметив, что рот Отабека уже приоткрылся для ответа, быстро добавил: — Только не говори, что казах!

Рот захлопнулся, и на лице Отабека отразилось смятение. Юра бессильно зарылся в подушку.

— Тебя нет, тебя нет, тебя нет, — как мантру забормотал он. Пусть этот глюк сидит, если ему так нравится, а Юре необходимо хорошенько выспаться.

— Всегда хотел завести кота, — в тихом голосе Юре почудилась улыбка.

— Тебя нет, тебя нет, тебя нет, — повторил он снова, но, услышав негромкий вздох, споро выкрутился из одеяла и выкрикнул, даже зажмурившись от злости:

— Нахуй пошёл! — А когда открыл глаза, увидел, что на стуле уже никого нет. Стало не по себе. — Кх. кота он хотел завести… — фыркнул Юра и зевнул, повыше натягивая одеяло.

***

Утром Юра осмотрел всю квартиру, но чудесной плесени так и не нашёл. Казаха, к счастью, тоже.

Ночные видения были тревожным звоночком, и Юра даже взял телефон, чтобы позвонить Джей-Джею и попросить совета, но потом передумал. Он пока в дурдом не торопился, а подобная история — прямой билет туда. Просто первая ночь в незнакомом месте, просто слишком разыгравшаяся фантазия. Решив не думать о странном происшествии, Юра отправился на кухню и быстро соорудил себе кофе. Он уже поднёс кружку ко рту, вдыхая аромат, когда из-за спины раздалось:

— А я чай больше люблю.

Любимая кружка со смешным котом взлетела в воздух, обдав горячим кофе всё, включая Юрины руки, и с грохотом разбилась о выложенный плиткой пол.

Юра смотрел на белые осколки, плавающие в чёрной жиже, и думал, что труп всё-таки придётся закапывать. Неизбежно. Он медленно повернулся, не глядя нащупал на столешнице ещё тёплую турку, и, размахнувшись, прицелился прямо в лицо, на котором застыло виноватое выражение. Но промазал. Отабек откинулся назад, прямо как Нео в любимой Юриной «Матрице».

— Ты! Какого хрена здесь делаешь? Это бульдогша, да? Сдала мне проблемную квартирку? Или нет… — страшная догадка промелькнула в голове. — Это развод, да? Вы с ней на пару промышляете? Она заселяет, а ты выживаешь! Только знаешь что? Вы со мной просчитались! Я скорее сдохну, чем съеду отсюда!

Отабек смотрел на него почти безо всяких эмоций, взгляд его не бегал беспокойно, как у человека, в чём-то виновного. Просто стоял, сунув руки в карманы джинсов. Обычный, на вид не больше двадцати пяти, с андеркатом, но вроде без серёжек и татух. Простой красивый казах. Он был не похож на афериста или мошенника. Но кто знает, на что могут пойти отчаявшиеся эмигранты…

Отабек не отвечал, а Юра уже немного успокоился, чтобы допустить ещё один вариант:

— Она и тебя заселила, да? Ну, ты это… не парься, разберёмся… У меня и договор есть, если что, в суд на неё подадим!

Юра снова начал злиться, и чтобы занять чем-то руки, схватил веник, вырвав его из объятий паутины, и стал сметать осколки.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил вдруг Отабек.

— Юра.

— Юра, Юрий, — протянул он.

— Ну да, а что? — Юра вскинул голову, но на кухне был только он один. Он пару раз крутанулся вокруг оси, но так никого и не увидел.

«Ниндзя он, что ли?!»

Ситуация выглядела всё более странной. Юра позвонил агенту, но та божилась, что Юра единственный жилец. На вопрос о хозяевах квартиры пробормотала что-то невнятное, а затем, извинившись, отключилась.

Не найдя ни оправдания этой странности, ни выхода, Юра стал обживаться, надеясь, что странный сосед больше не появится. Хотя любопытство и подгрызало изнутри.

Что бы там ни было, квартира была прекрасной, и Юра собирался бороться за неё. С глюками, со странными соседями, да хоть с самими чертями. Он уже точно был уверен — не съедет и после оговорённых двух месяцев. Вцепится зубами в пожелтевшую плитку, но не уедет.

В одной из комнат явно долго не жили, она, как и вся квартира, источала какой-то обветшалый шарм, особенно огромное окно с видом на Грибоедовский. Стены в ней были голые, с кусками неотодранных обоев, а на потолке сиротливо покачивалась лампочка. Юра уже мечтал, как всё тут переделает. Но не сейчас, потом. Пока он хотел просто отдохнуть.

День прошёл спокойно, хотя Юра и дёргался от каждого шороха, ожидая увидеть за спиной Отабека. К счастью, тот так и не появился.

Позже, когда Юра уже забрался в только-только застеленную кровать, повозился немного, устраиваясь удобнее, и потянулся к светильнику на тумбочке. Юра приметил его ещё при осмотре квартиры — старый, с потемневшей от времени бронзой на основании и дурацкой золотистой бахромой с узелками на концах. Вне всего этого антуража светильник был бы просто безвкусной вещью. Но он стоял здесь и был частью квартиры, словно вырос тут по задумке архитектора вместе со стенами и потолком.

Юра не глядя провёл рукой, но тумблера не нащупал. Включил фонарик на телефоне, но белый свет только помешал. Пришлось, ворча, подниматься с кровати, зажигать верхний свет. Минут пять Юра пытался найти чёртов выключатель: проследил за тёмным, кручёным проводом почти до самого пола, осмотрел всю поверхность лампы, но нашёл только пыль. Он уже готов был сдаться, когда услышал:

— Приподними плинтус.

От неожиданности Юра больно стукнулся затылком о край тумбочки, под которой ползал уже битый час.

— Ну всё! Ты меня достал! — Юра схватился за основание лампы — она весила внушительно, он знал это, даже ещё не подняв её. Глюк этот парень или преступник, но сейчас ему точно не поздоровится!

— Она очень старая, Юра. Я привёз её из Казахстана. Возьми лучше табурет или какую-нибудь книгу, — голос Отабека был всё так же спокоен, словно бы он говорил не о том, чем лучше в него запустить, но при этом смотрел на злосчастную лампу с таким страданием, что рука поневоле разжалась. Чёрт с ней, с лампой, Юра бы всё равно не докинул. Отабек стоял по другую сторону кровати, нужно было что-то тяжёлое, но летучее. Взгляд Юры упал на недочитанный том «Евгения Онегина», и он тут же без сожалений схватил его и запустил в Отабека. Бросок вышел метким, Юра не без удовольствия проследил траекторию полёта. Отабек не шевелился — прошлый трюк ему вряд ли бы удался, места было слишком мало, но судя по его расслабленной позе, он и не собирался. Юра успел прижмуриться, представив боль от ушиба. Но книга пролетела свою цель насквозь, врезалась в стену стену и свалилась на пол, веером страниц обнажив своё нутро. Отабек посмотрел вниз и улыбнулся:

— Хм, глава вторая… Они сошлись. Волна и камень, стихи и проза, лёд и пламень, — прочитал он, глядя вниз, а затем поднял взгляд на Юру и добавил, как добил: — Не столь различны меж собой…

Юра завис, невольно заслушавшись. Этот голос, тихий, но уверенный, был будто создан, чтобы читать стихи. Юра даже почти отвлёкся от того, что книга пролетела сквозь Отабека!

— Ты… ты что, призрак? — Юра отшатнулся, наткнувшись на старый шкаф и тут же взвыл от того, что круглая ручка вонзилась прямо в спину.

— Не знаю. Не уверен, — сказал Отабек задумчиво. Он сел на стул и, окинув потирающего поясницу Юру внимательным взглядом, сказал: — Приложи пакет со льдом, и синяка не останется.

— Да что ты, блядь? Правда? А не подскажешь, что приложить, чтобы в моей квартире не осталось гребаного призрака? — не выдержал Юра. Он таращился на Отабека и точно знал, что выглядит сейчас смешно, но не мог сдержать рвущегося наружу бешенства.

Отабек засмеялся, и Юра подумал: «Ну зашибись».

— Так, ладно. Хорошо, — Юра заходил по комнате взад-вперёд. — Ты вроде не агрессивный…

— Я — нет, — Отабек многозначительно посмотрел на Юру.

— Окей, тогда свали по-хорошему. А я сделаю вид, что всего этого не было. И схожу к психиатру.

— Но я не могу.

— Что значит — ты не можешь? Иди на свет! А если на свет не идётся, можешь выйти через дверь, я провожу, — Юра осторожно приблизился к выходу из спальни — Отабек теперь был буквально в шаге от него.

— Я знаю, где тут дверь. Это ведь моя квартира.

— Слушай, я понял, ты тут умер, и если бы знал эту страшную историю, сбил бы ещё с цены, но увы. Видишь, мы оба в минусе! А теперь вали! — Юра не особенно знал, какие доводы нужно привести, чтобы неуспокоенный дух отправился в мир иной. Но эти, видимо, не работали. — Ладно, окей, я понял, у тебя есть какие-то незаконченные дела? Давай, что там? Покурить? Вынести мусор? Надеюсь, что не ещё раз увидеть снег, потому что до зимы я тебя терпеть не собираюсь!

— Всегда мечтал переспать с парнем, — пожал плечами Отабек.

Юре показалось, что его наэлектризовали, так ощетинились все нервы в этот момент. Он уже готов был разразиться новым потоком ругани, но Отабек его перебил:

— Я шучу, — улыбнулся он. — Хотя ты ничего.

Юру передёрнуло.

— Ты дебил. С такой мордой не шутят. Убивают, оперируют, но не шутят!

— Прости.

— Аргх, — взвыл Юра и, вцепившись в волосы, бессильно сполз вниз, снова стукнувшись ушибленным местом об дверь. Он уронил голову на колени. Варианты заканчивались.

— Приложи всё-таки лёд, — настойчиво сказал Отабек.

— Засунь свой лёд… — Юра оборвал себя на середине фразы — он снова был один. Но на этот раз он не обманывался, призрак точно ещё вернётся.

Юра поднял с пола книгу, отряхнул от невидимой пыли и положил обратно на тумбочку. Вдруг вспомнилось, как надоедливый призрак прочёл отрывок из неё. Юра ещё не дошёл до этого места, но теперь, вспомнив голос Отабека, захотел узнать, о ком говорилось в тех строках. Он потянулся к лампе, но вспомнил, что выключатель так и не нашёл. Немного свесившись с кровати, Юра увидел, что тот действительно торчит из-под плинтуса. Нажал — и из-под абажура полился тёплый свет. Но радости это не принесло, скорее наоборот: он вдруг почувствовал себя здесь только гостем.

Взгляд бездумно скользил по строчкам, Юра бормотал себе под нос, но отклика в себе не чувствовал. Потому книгу он отложил, так ничего и не поняв.

Юра никогда не боялся одиночества. Хотя, по правде, и не знал его особенно. У него всегда был дед. Был. Дурацкое слово, бессмысленное какое-то, оно будто обесценивает всё, что было до, а после… После уже ничего не будет. Какая ирония — ему явился призрак какого-то покойника, кого-то, по ком, возможно, тоже скучали, но на которого Юре было глубоко плевать. Юра представил, как на этом стуле с потрёпанной временем обивкой появился бы дед, и сердце защемило от этой картины. Сегодня он убедился, что некие силы существуют, так почему эти силы не могут вернуть близкого, родного человека? Дед всегда учил, что нужно уметь отпускать, но Юра так до сих пор и не смог этого сделать. Квартира, которая поначалу казалась уютной и тёплой, сейчас дышала стылостью и холодом. Может, злилась или прогоняла нежеланного жильца? Как бы то ни было, Юра не собирался уходить, не так просто. Он поглубже завернулся в одеяло и решительно вознамерился уснуть. Утро вечера… Да к чёрту.

***

Только проснувшись, Юра осмотрелся. Было отвратительно думать, что пока он спал, за ним могли наблюдать. Некстати вспомнилась неудачная шутка Отабека про переспать с парнем. В комплекте с утренним стояком воспоминание выходило особенно неловким и несвоевременным. Юра зло откинул одеяло — и мысль откинул тоже зло.

Целый день он пытался отвлечься, даже готовил, чего не делал уже очень давно. Но мысли настойчиво возвращались к странному призраку.

Итог: яичница — пересолена, голова — переполнена. Юра не особенно верил в мистическую чушь. Дед, конечно, рассказывал ему сказки, и, надо сказать, очень правдоподобно, так что потом маленький Юра долго не мог уснуть, вглядываясь в темноту, стараясь рассмотреть в ней чудовищ. Было страшно и страшно любопытно, Юра даже не знал, чего больше. Во взрослой же жизни он чудищ не искал, но, видимо, они искали его. Хотя Отабек чудищем не был — из них двоих им был скорее Юра. И всё же Отабек был привидением, а это примерно на бесконечность далеко от нормальности. Юра перебирал в голове варианты, как он мог умереть. Скорее всего, это случилось в квартире, иначе с чего духу так привязываться к ней? Пожар маловероятен, тогда ремонт был бы свежим, и старые обои не отклеивались бы по углам. Но что? Поскользнулся, ударило током, пришибло люстрой? Хотя с чего Юра взял, что дух этот умер недавно? Быть может, он уже не первое десятилетие пугает квартирантов своим каменным выражением лица. То, что призрак молод, совсем не значит, что умер он хотя бы в этом веке. Но тут Юра вспомнил руки, засунутые в карманы джинсов, выбритые виски и футболку с ярким принтом. Нет, умер он точно в этом столетии, даже десятилетии. Юра снова зашёл в тупик.

Эти назойливые мысли крутились в голове целый день, а их объект, как назло, не появлялся, словно знал, что немного успокоившийся Юра приготовил для него парочку каверзных вопросов.

Отвлечься никак не получалось, потому, недолго полистав соцсети, Юра воровато, будто собирался включить порно, открыл новую вкладку и вбил в строку поиска запрос: как изгнать привидение из квартиры. Сайты в основном предлагали платную помощь и Юра отложил их на совсем уж крайний случай. А вот на форумах было много так называемых народных советов. Прикладывать подорожник к Отабеку Юра не собирался, но, к счастью, этого было и не нужно один из советчиков оказался из Питера и настоятельно рекомендовал книжный магазин узкой специализации. Юра, не раздумывая, впрыгнул в любимые кеды и, захватив немного денег, вышел из квартиры. Уже закрывая высокую, массивную дверь и матерясь на разные лады от того, что ключ ни в какую не желал поворачиваться в замке, он услышал:

— Нажми на дверь.

Отабек стоял за спиной. Вне квартиры. Дело было худо.

***

— Не ходи за мной! — на развороте выкрикнул Юра.

На него косились как на сумасшедшего. Особенно мужик, в которого он ткнул пальцем, грозя при этом Отабеку. Мужик обошёл его по дуге и опасливо обернулся. Юра зарычал. С этим надо было кончать.

Дверь магазина звонко тренькнула. Юра ожидал очутится в тёмном, пыльном месте, где говорят только шёпотом и не смотрят в глаза. На деле же это был обычный книжный лишь за парой исключений: здесь сильно пахло благовониями, а продавец был похож на уличного бомжа. Юра осторожно подошёл к первой полке и пробежался взглядом по корешкам: «Как уничтожить злого духа?», " Призрачная проблема и как решить её навсегда», «1001 способ убить привидение». Юра почувствовал, как руки покрываются мурашками, он не был уверен, что хочет уничтожить Отабека. В конце концов, тот был вполне миролюбивым духом и, наверное, не заслуживал быть начисто стёртым, как неудавшийся карандашный набросок. Юра только хотел найти выключатель, который зажёг бы тот самый ангельский свет. Жаль, что он-то точно не прятался за плинтусом.

— Всё это фигня, — бросил подошедший продавец, — призрак один или группа?

Юра покосился на Отабека:

— Один.

— Озлобленный?

— Не особо, нет.

Продавец коротко кивнул и, наклонившись, достал с нижней полки тонкую книжку «Как успокоить духа», где буква «с» была перечёркнута.

— Не смотри на название. Вещь толковая, — со знанием кивнул он. Ваня, как прочёл Юра на покосившемся бейдже.

— Спасибо, — Юра нерешительно помялся, но книгу взял. И почему-то продолжил стоять.

— Касса там, — сказал продавец, заметив его задумчивость.

Расплатившись, Юра медленно побрёл домой, надеясь, что густой туман мыслей осевший в голове, понемногу развеется. Успокоить или упокоить звучало куда лучше, чем изгнать, уничтожить, стереть с лица земли. Не то чтобы Юре было жаль Отабека, он не знал его, быть может, тот даже был преступником, убийцей, вором. Может, хорошие люди не становятся призраками? Дедушка ведь не стал. Юра покосился на идущего позади Отабека — тот с интересом смотрел по сторонам, будто был здесь впервые. Наверное, надеялся узнать какое-нибудь место, узнать что-то про себя. А вот теперь его стало немного жаль. Юра не мог представить, каково это — очутиться в вакууме, без прошлого, без будущего. Хотя почему же не мог…

— Ты ведь не был убийцей, правда? — осторожно спросил Юра. Женщина, идущая чуть поодаль, схватила ребёнка за руку и с силой потащила прочь.

— Я не знаю, Юра. Извини, — ответил Отабек так, словно и правда был виноват.

Ну вот какой из него преступник?

Юра не знал, сколько уже просидел без движения, почти не моргая, глядя на книгу, лежащую на столе. Отабек сидел напротив и так же не моргая смотрел на Юру.

— Не попробуешь, не узнаешь, — подал он голос. Наверное, впервые за прошедший час. Юра испуганно огляделся — он почти забыл, что Отабек тоже здесь. Его присутствие было едва ощутимым, только лёгкая прохлада, как будто сквозняк пробрался через оконные щели. Даже дыхания не было слышно.

— Бестелесных не спрашивали, — проворчал Юра, а потом вдруг поинтересовался: — Ты знаешь, как умер?

Он сам не ожидал этого вопроса. И вовсе не собирался его задавать, хоть тот и мучил его долгое время. Вопрос был стопроцентно неприличным. Как у женщин нельзя спрашивать про возраст, так у призраков про смерть.

— Нет. Я почти ничего не помню, ни как жил, ни как умер. Только имя, эту квартиру и тебя.

— А других жильцов? До меня…

— Нет. Мне вообще кажется, будто я появился только когда ты впервые вошёл сюда.

— Странно, — задумчиво пробормотал Юра. — Значит, ты не привязан к квартире. Ты привязан ко мне…

— Хм, я не воздушный шарик, — сказал Отабек и усмехнулся — расстроенным он совсем не выглядел. Юра задумался, а умеют ли призраки грустить? А радоваться? Мысль не удержалась на языке и секунды:

— Ты испытываешь эмоции? — выпалил он.

— Конечно. В основном растерянность, но ещё радость. За тобой забавно наблюдать, — он улыбнулся, и Юра почувствовал, будто от холода в квартире не осталось и следа.

Юра вспыхнул, как спичка. И тут же забыл обо всех хороших качествах, что приписывал Отабеку. Маньяк и извращенец, вот он кто! Юра решительно схватился за книгу и зло перелистнул на главу «Изгнание». Вдохи, выдохи и медитации он самоуверенно пропустил.

«Единение с неуспокоенным духом! Вот ещё!»

Юра забормотал какую-то белиберду, выводя странные пасы руками, стараясь делать в точности как нарисовано на картинке. Отабек внимательно наблюдал за его суетой, а затем, вдруг оказавшись позади, сказал:

— Ты неправильно вот тут сделал, — он ткнул пальцем в картинку и тот ожидаемо прошёл насквозь. Отабек поморщился, Юра тоже.

— Знаешь что?! Раз такой умный, изгоняй себя сам, а я спать! — Юра запустил в него бесполезной книгой. Это становилось почти традицией.

Юра долго ворочался в постели. Уснуть не получалось. Он то и дело поглядывал на пустующий стул и вздыхал.

«Где его, интересно, носит? Неужто и правда сам себя изгнал? А так вообще можно?»

Юра прыснул от смеха. Отабек был правильным, как круг, нарисованный циркулем, и Юра бы совсем не удивился, если бы ему это удалось.

Когда Отабек наконец появился, Юра что-то зло прошипел в его сторону, но зато сон подступил почти сразу. Уже засыпая, он немного высунул голову из-под одеяла и тихо спросил:

— А какого кота ты бы хотел?

Отабек немного подумав, ответил:

— Пушистого и чтобы мурчал.

— Кх, мурча-ал, — широко зевнул Юра. — Коты они вообще-то вредные, — сказал он убеждённо. У них с дедом был кот.

— Я знаю, — ответил Отабек с улыбкой. А Юра подумал, что для мёртвого он слишком часто улыбается.

**Часть 2**

Проснулся Юра резко. Сел на кровати, внимательно оглядевшись по сторонам. Теперь, видимо, так должно начинаться каждое утро — с бдительного осмотра пространства, нет ли призрачного вторжения? Но Юра не был бы собой, если бы так это оставил. Игры кончились, пора было всерьёз приниматься за Отабека, который тут, кажется, слишком уж хорошо устроился.

После торопливого завтрака первым делом Юра позвонил по номеру, тому самому, который сначала отбросил. Текст объявления был коротким, но содержательным: «Очистим квартиру или дом, избавим от злых духов». На Юрин взгляд звучало многообещающе, и он был полон решимости. До тех пор, пока на его пороге не появились три создания неопределённого пола и вида. Лица их были раскрашены какими-то знаками и разноцветными линиями, тела скрывали яркие балахоны, а на головы надеты ободки с пушистыми перьями, не то гусиными, не то голубиными. И так они шли по улице? Пропускал Юра их нехотя. Если быть честным, присутствие Отабека в квартире было предпочтительней этой троицы, но Юра стиснул зубы и проскрипел: «Проходите». Как раз в тот момент, когда они стали в круг и взялись за руки, рядом с Юрой возник Отабек.

— Всё! Можешь собирать манатки, сейчас тебе дадут магический пинок под зад! — Юра скрестил руки на груди и широко улыбнулся в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Отабека.

Тот посмотрел на Юру, затем на шабаш и сказал:

— Не думаю что это сработает, Юра.

— Ещё как сработает! За это заплачено, значит всё получится.

Отабек прыснул, но тут же подавил улыбку, поймав на себе Юрин взгляд.

Покружив по комнате с полчаса, трое (всё-таки) женщин собрались на выход.

— Дух вас больше не побеспокоит, — сказала одна из них и, вежливо попрощавшись, вышла. Юра хлопнул дверью и выругался.

— Я же говорил, — сказал Отабек не злорадно, но с явным удовольствием.

— Ничего! К вечеру будешь уже на том свете! ПлисецкийЭйрЛайнс обеспечит!

После обеда Юра вызвал колдуна. Выглядел тот, к счастью, обычно, даже серьёзно, песен ритуальных не пел, танцы не танцевал, только ходил по квартире с кисточкой и банкой, оставляя на стенах бесцветные линии, и что-то тихо шептал себе под нос. Задумываться над содержимым банки Юра не хотел, хотя пару вариантов всё же прикинул и ох как они ему не понравились.

— Что-нибудь чувствуешь? — шёпотом спросил Юра у Отабека. Странно, но он уже ощущал его присутствие не глядя, просто знал, что тот есть. Стоит рядом с каменным лицом и о чём-то думает. Или не думает ни о чём. Вот у Юры всегда всё было написано на лице — злость, обида, радость.

«Может, у призраков это так же, как с одеждой? С каким лицом умер, с таким и ходишь!» — Юра рассмеялся в голос, чем привлёк внимание мужчины.

— Я закончил, — сказал он кратко.

Юра закрутил головой, вдруг осознав, что не ощущает Отабека. Внутри зашевелилось странное чувство, похожее на досаду, словно у него забрали что-то важное. Снова.

Он молча проводил до двери колдуна, даже не сказав спасибо, а когда вернулся в гостиную, увидел Отабека, как ни в чём не бывало сидящего на диване.

— Я думал, ты исчез насовсем! — выкрикнул Юра.

— Нет. Просто не хотел тебя расстраивать, но надолго уйти не получилось.

— Ты! Ты… аргх!

Юра убил бы его, если бы тот уже не был мёртв. Одно было хорошо: тянущее, неприятное чувство ушло, не оставив по себе и следа.

— Я всё равно тебя выгоню, — сказал Юра, но вышло как-то устало, без огонька. Он плюхнулся на диван рядом с Отабеком, на тот самый, который так ему приглянулся в первый день. Тогда он думал, что будет с наслаждением коротать на нём одинокие вечера, а возможно, и ночи. Но появление Отабека всё изменило, он перетряхнул Юру словно пыльный мешок, валяющийся в углу, набитый никому не нужным барахлом. Барахлом, которое зачем-то понадобилось этому странному призраку. Да, внутри теперь кипела злость, но она вытесняла то ужасное отчаяние, в которое Юра окунулся после смерти деда. Он впервые за долгое время делал хоть что-то.

— Я знаю.

— Угу, — зачем-то добавил Юра и клацнул кнопку на пульте, включая телик.

Третьим в Юрином трёхступенчатом плане по очищению квартиры был экзорцист. Однако к вечеру Юра уже растерял свою утреннюю уверенность. Они с Отабеком уже второй час валялись перед телевизором, издеваясь над каким-то дурацким шоу. Юра сбегал за пивом, машинально прихватив банку для Отабека, — в конце концов, Юра умел быть радушным хозяином, если хотел. При виде второй банки даже Отабек не смог сдержать смеха.

— Спасибо, Юра, но я сегодня за рулём, — сказал он серьёзно, а Юра, зависнув на пару секунд, рассмеялся своей же глупости.

В общем, когда раздался звонок в дверь, Юра шёл открывать с неохотой и даже подумывал не делать этого вовсе. Он уже убедился, что толку от шарлатанов было немного, а пускать чужих в их с Отабеком… Юра запнулся на странной мысли и тут же одёрнул себя. В его квартиру, не их, только его. Сути это, впрочем, не меняло, он не хотел видеть здесь чужаков.

В запылённом, маленьком глазке разглядеть посетителя было сложно, он казался расплывчатым чёрным пятном с едва различимыми очертаниями человеческой фигуры.

— Кто там? — спросил Юра.

— Экзорциста вызывали? — голос еле-еле проникал через массивную дверь, и расслышать говорящего было трудно.

— Нет, мы пиццу не заказывали! — вырвалось у Юры то, что он и не думал говорить.

Рядом вырос Отабек, посмотрел на Юру своим обычным непроницаемым взглядом и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Юра ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами, мол, сам не знаю, что откуда взялось.

— Вас духи беспокоят? — настойчиво переспросил мужчина.

— Духов ворованных не надо!

За дверью молчали — экзорцист явно пребывал в недоумении.

— Почему ты его не впустишь? Может, на этот раз получится?

«А может, я уже не хочу, чтобы получилось», — не ответил Юра.

— Надоели, проку от них никакого, только грязь наносят, — сказал он вслух.

— Так вам экзорцистов не нужно? — уже совсем неуверенно спросил мужчина.

— Нет, в бескорыстной помощи нет нужды!

Потоптавшись ещё немного перед дверью, незадачливый маг, или кто он там был, пошёл прочь. Юра вздохнул с облегчением и решил, что лучше ещё раз сходит в книжную лавку и поговорит со странным продавцом — тот, кажется, неплохо разбирался в сверхъестественном, а может, просто напускал загадочный вид. В любом случае, Юра ничего не потеряет.

— Ты как хочешь, а я спать, — бросил Юра, но Отабека рядом уже не было. Так недолго начать говорить с самим собой.

Заснуть не получалось. Юра крутился с бока на бок и даже привычная считалочка не помогала.

«Вышел ёжик из тумана…» — в который раз начал Юра и почему-то представил, как вместо ёжика из тумана выплывает Отабек. Заржал. Заснуть всё ещё не получалось.

В теле крутилось неясное томление, оно вообще стало странно живым, каким Юра не чувствовал его давно. Там зачесалось, там заболело, там возбудилось. От последнего Юра вообще пришёл в шок. О таких, казалось бы, естественных нуждах организма он давно позабыл, не до того было. А тут на тебе, здрасьте. Юра даже не сразу понял, откуда появилось томление внизу живота. Потом запустил руку под одеяло, нащупал, погладил, вздохнул, не то от удовольствия, не то от удивления. Вроде и не представлял ничего такого. Может, от усталости? Да ну, бред же. От усталости падает всё, а тут вон как. В общем-то, расслабиться было не такой уж плохой идеей. Может, после этого уснёт. Юра решительно отбросил одеяло, стянул домашние штаны вместе с трусами, раскинул ноги. Первый раз провёл немного неуверенно, на пробу, словно ждал от тела какого-то подвоха. Но его не было, приятное покалывание прокатилось по коже, как будто мурашки, но где-то внутри. Юра взялся увереннее, потёр головку большим пальцем и чуть не вскрикнул от неожиданности — так ему стало хорошо. Он начал активней двигать рукой — немного не хватало смазки, но вставать и искать какой-то непонятный крем не хотелось, поэтому он сбавил темп, и так ему понравилось даже больше. Размеренные движения кулака с долгими паузами, чтобы помучить себя, не кончить слишком рано. В голове плавали бесформенные образы: они не были возбуждающими или наоборот, просто странные абстракции, какие бывают на границе между сном и явью. Он почувствовал, что уже очень-очень скоро, ещё немного, зажмурил глаза до разноцветных бликов, упёрся пятками в матрас и почувствовал, как сперма испачкала кусок оголённой кожи и наверняка футболку. По телу расползались отголоски оргазма, Юра медленно приоткрыл глаза и завис. То, что он увидел перед собой, никак не могло находиться в одном пространственно-временном континууме вместе с ним, полуголым, держащим в кулаке наполовину опавший член.

Отабек смотрел в упор и не моргая, как смотрят на что-то диковинное, что может вот-вот исчезнуть, вроде распушённого павлиньего хвоста. И, кажется, боялся пошевелиться. Может, он надеялся, что стал прозрачным, как приличествует призраку, и Юра его не заметит? Но Юра заметил и был готов убивать.

Не слишком интеллигентно вытерев руку о простыню, Юра натянул трусы вместе со штанами. Проделывал всё это он, не отрывая взгляд от Отабека, будто его бешенство могло преодолеть дурацкие законы магии и посмертия и удержать Отабека на месте, даже если тому вдруг вздумается исчезнуть. Закончив приводить себя в порядок, Юра набрал в лёгкие как можно больше воздуха и со всем вдохновением, на которое был способен, сказал:

— Тебе пиздец!

Отабек наконец отмер и попятился назад:

— Юра…

— Ты грёбаный извращенец! Это, блядь, неприлично — смотреть на то, как кто-то дрочит! Не-при-ли-чно! Ты же, сука, весь такой вежливый, так какого хера, я тебя спрашиваю, ты пялился на меня, как какое-то мудло из тёмной подворотни? — Юра надвигался на него, чувствуя, как его распирает от невыносимо горячей, клокочущей злости. Ну правда, блядь, кто так делает?

— Я не…

— Ты не! Ты сейчас исчезнешь и ещё очень долго не появишься, иначе я найду твой труп и… — закончить Юра не придумал как, поэтому просто ткнул пальцем Отабеку в грудь, при этом провалившись в его эфирное нутро по самый локоть. Отабек снова посмотрел на него виноватым взглядом и растаял прямо у Юры на глазах. Юра много ещё чего хотел прокричать в пустоту, но на полуслове его оборвал телефонный звонок. На экране загорелась довольная рожа Джей-Джея. Юра скривился, словно отразив выражение лица приятеля в кривом зеркале, и неохотно ответил:

— Да!

— Плисецкий как всегда не в духе, — весело проорал в трубку Джей-Джей. На фоне шумели людские голоса и музыка — обычный антураж для него, другого Юра и не ожидал. Цель звонка тоже не оставляла простора для фантазии. Но внезапно мысль выбраться из квартиры и, возможно, даже немного выпить показалась привлекательной.

— Скинь адрес смской, скоро буду, — дослушивать радостные восклицания друга Юра не стал, сразу нажав отбой.

Выходя из квартиры, Юра уже не был так уверен, что вообще хочет идти. За этот день слишком много людей вторглось в его личное пространство, и Юра с большим удовольствием накрылся бы с головой одеялом и пролежал бы так по меньшей мере целый день, но он уже надел леопардовые кеды, а значит, дороги назад не было. И вообще, Юра назвал бы этот день «То, что случилось в первый раз за долгое время», так что когда, если не сегодня?

Адрес, скинутый Джей-Джеем, был знакомым, минут двадцать пешком, не больше. Юра шёл, упрямо глядя себе под ноги — мышцы шеи то и дело напрягались, через каждые две секунды хотелось обернуться и проверить, не следует ли за ним Отабек. Пару раз Юра почувствовал его присутствие, но не повернулся из вредности. Не хотелось наткнуться на виноватый взгляд. Обоснованно виноватый! Юра раз за разом прокручивал тот момент в голове, чувствуя, как краснеет. Он допускал, что Отабек появился в комнате не по своему желанию, но ведь можно было отвернуться или хотя бы кашлянуть, заявляя о своём присутствии, а не тупо пялиться!

Вывеска в виде странной рыбы горела розовым неоном и не предвещала ничего хорошего, но Юра решительно дёрнул на себя дверь. И тут же поморщился от громкой музыки — слишком сильный контраст был с привычным, фоновым шумом улицы. Несмотря на будний день, бар был полон. Юра медленно миновал маленькие островки людей, стараясь никого не задеть. Джей-Джей стоял у бара с двумя девицами и над чем-то громко смеялся, запрокинув голову. Посмотрев на них, Юра ещё раз задался вопросом, зачем вообще сюда пришёл.

— Юр-ка! — воскликнул Джей-Джей и развёл руки в приглашающем жесте.

Юра обогнул его, облокотившись на стойку:

— Пиво, — кивнул он бармену и, получив ответный кивок, посмотрел на друга.

— Знакомься, это… — воодушевлённо начал Джей-Джей, указав на девушек, повисших на нём с двух сторон.

В этот момент что-то с грохотом разбилось и имён их Юра не расслышал, но переспрашивать не стал. Пофиг.

—…Юра, — очевидно, закончил представление Джей-Джей. Юра коротко кивнул, и на этом лимит его дружелюбия закончился. — Плисецкий, ты сегодня слишком злюка даже для себя! Что случилось?

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Юра. Он и сам понимал, что ведёт себя как мудак. Припёрся в бар с тухлым настроением и теперь портит его другу, да и всем остальным. И всё из-за чего? Правильно, из-за чертового призрака! Но какой смысл был бежать из квартиры? Ведь Отабек появляется…

— Ты ведь не хочешь быть здесь, — Отабек появился одновременно с кружкой пива. Юра задумчиво нарисовал полоску на запотевшем стекле.

— Пошёл ты, — тихо сказал Юра, хотя и знал, что это безотказное заклинание не сработает на Отабеке.

— Юра, ты это кому? — с беспокойством спросил Джей-Джей. — У тебя точно всё нормально?

— Нормально, я же сказал!

— Ладно, эй, успокойся, давай лучше выпьем за то, что ты наконец выбрался из норы на свет божий! — сказал тот нарочито весело и стукнул своей кружкой о Юрину, расплескав немного пены.

— Ага, — согласился Юра и отпил из своего бокала добрую часть.

— Тебе не стоит пить, ты выпил днём. Завтра будет болеть голова, — сказал Отабек, покосившись на порядочно опустевший бокал.

— Ты кто вообще такой, чтобы указывать мне? Я один, слышишь?! Мне больше никто не может говорить, что делать!

— У тебя есть я, — сказал Отабек так, словно и правда имел на это право.

— Ты тоже исчезнешь. Хотя ты ведь уже мёртв, а значит, не можешь больше умереть.

— Так, Плисецкий, ты точно не в себе, — Джей положил руку ему на плечо и несильно сжал.

— Я в полном порядке, это всё он! — Юра ткнул пальцем в Отабека.

— Я? — пробасил какой-то бугай, окинув Юру пьяным взглядом и пошатнувшись в его сторону.

— Теперь тебе точно пора, — обеспокоенно заявил Отабек.

— А я сказал, не смей указывать мне! — Юра хотел то ли ударить Отабека, то ли просто махнуть ему на выход, но забыл, что в руке всё ещё держит бокал. Тот выскользнул из руки, обдав бугая, и со звоном разбился прямо у его ног. Юра смотрел на намокшую футболку с принтом какой-то группы, постепенно звереющее лицо и понимал, что вырисовывается неплохой способ выплеснуть неясную злость, раздирающую изнутри. Зажмурившись, он размахнулся. Удар достиг цели — Юра открыл глаза, глядя, как мужик с удивлённым лицом отшатывается к барной стойке, потирая скулу. И понял: вот теперь точно пора.

— Джей-Джей, расплатись за меня, я верну! — крикнул он и пустился прочь из душного бара. На счастье, за ним никто не последовал: дружки бугая, уже прилично нажравшиеся, так и просидели за столиком.

Юра привалился к стене дома и расхохотался. Отлично, блин, сходил. Он и раньше дрался, но не особенно часто. Дед говорил, что всегда можно найти нужные слова вместо того, чтобы махать кулаками. Юра старался так поступать, но сегодня был день «первый раз за долгое время» или же просто «первый раз», так почему бы и нет?

Домой Юра пошёл через маленький парк какого-то там юношества или детства. Здесь обычно бывало немноголюдно и тихо: хорошее место, чтобы остыть, подумать, что делать дальше, и делать ли вообще. Однако нужные мысли не приходили, тишина словно прогнала их все, и в голове воцарилась пустота: ни образа, ни обрывка слова.

Пройдя парк наполовину, Юра увидел, что на одной из лавочек сидит человек. Юра узнал его почти сразу.

— Тебе разве не нужно на ночь в секретное лимбо?

— Прости, появился тут пару секунд назад.

Юра упал рядом с ним, откинув голову назад, чтобы можно было рассмотреть звёзды через кроны редких деревьев.

— Ты должен уйти.

— Должен.

— Меня уже считают сумасшедшим.

— Ну, с этим ты и без меня неплохо справлялся, — пожал плечами Отабек и покосился на Юрину руку. — Продезинфицируй, можешь занести бактерии.

Юра только сейчас заметил, что сбил костяшки о скулу бугая. Железная она у него, что ли?

— Юра, мне жаль, что я так ворвался в твою жизнь. Веришь или нет, но я и правда не хотел сегодня подсматривать за тобой.

Юра закатил глаза. Не хотел он, как же.

— А чего ты всё время извиняешься? Это ведь ты помер! Ты должен быть зол на всех! На вселенную, на судьбу, на меня! Может, это я тебя убил! Потому ты и ходишь за мной как привязанный, в наказание! Ты что, и в жизни был такой… добрый?! — Юре было и стыдно, и плохо от того, что вот рядом с ним сидит мёртвый пацан, сколько ему, двадцать четыре, двадцать три? Это к нему жизнь дохуя несправедлива, так почему он так спокоен, а Юра не может усмирить дикую, ненормальную злость?

— Может, призраки не умеют злиться? — улыбнулся Отабек. И снова эта улыбка, слегка грустная и какая-то задумчивая, в которую так и хочется проорать: «Чего ты улыбаешься? Ты умер, идиот!» То, что Юра мог быть убийцей, Отабек и вовсе пропустил мимо ушей. Не поверил?

— Я думал, Юр. Я ведь могу помнить те моменты, когда я с тобой. Так вот, может, мне нужно вспомнить, кто я? То, что ты сказал сегодня про труп, имеет смысл. Что, если с ним нужно что-то сделать? Сжечь, например. Я такое в сериале видел… — закончил он неуверенно.

— В сериале он видел, — фыркнул Юра.

— Сам я не смогу ничего сделать, но если ты мне поможешь… Это ведь и тебе нужно, так?

— Так себе из тебя делец. Но ладно. Начнём с соседей, может, квартира всё-таки имеет к тебе какое-то отношение, затем пройдёмся по району, есть шанс, что ты что-то вспомнишь. А здесь ничего не вспоминается? Или в баре? Хотя вряд ли ты шлялся по барам, от твоей мины любое пиво скиснет…

— Спасибо, Юр, — прервал Отабек поток Юриной речи.

— Пх, — бессвязно промычал тот. Он неожиданно осознал, что загорелся этой идеей — помочь кому-то. Не кому-то, Отабеку. Ему здесь было плохо — он этого не показывал, но Юра видел, что Отабек словно частью себя уже где-то в другом месте. Он должен уйти, а Юра останется. Снова один. От него уходят даже призраки.

Юра повернул голову и ещё раз посмотрел на Отабека, не так, как до этого, а по-настоящему внимательно. Кто же он, точнее, кем он был? О чём мечтал?

«Может, о гражданстве?» — подумал Юра и тут же дал себе мысленный подзатыльник. Отабек казался не от мира сего, хотя, конечно, сейчас это так и было. Но что-то в его взгляде — сканирующем, словно рентген, внимательном, вдумчивом — было настоящее, доброе, близкое. Такие, как он, мечтают о мире во всём мире, придумать лекарство от всех болезней, накормить всех бездомных котов. И собак. Юра был не из таких, он всегда думал только о себе и дедушке: как выбраться из бедности, заработать денег, обеспечить будущее. Обеспечил, молодец. Кому только это теперь нужно? Для себя Юра не хотел ничего, разве что тёмную квартиру с высокими потолками и таинственными комнатами. Хотел ли он в придачу к ней призрака? Нет, но он не мог не признать, что он впервые подумал о ком-то, кроме себя или дедушки. Так недолго начать кормить дворовых котов. Он как раз заприметил одного — толстого, с лоснящейся чёрной шерстью и жёлтыми глазами-блюдцами. Юра вспомнил его смешную, немного возмущённую морду и спросил:

— По пути есть зоомагазин?

— Пять, — ответил Отабек, и по лицу его было видно, что он и сам удивился такому знанию.

— Хм, уже кое-что. Есть шанс, что ты вспомнишь! А вот магазины, наверное, уже все закрыты, завтра схожу.

Юра не ожидал, что услышит ответ на свой вопрос, задал его скорее себе, чем Отабеку, который не помнил даже собственной фамилии. А вот надо же, про зоомагазины помнил. Он говорил, что хотел завести кота, может, уже завёл, но знания об этом в посмертии не осталось? А может хотел, но не завёл, потому что жил с кем-то, кто не любил котов?

«Может, даже с девушкой, которая любила собак!» — с каким-то неясным возмущением подумал Юра. Нет, такая девушка точно не подходила Отабеку. Ему нужна такая, чтобы непременно любила котов. Юра посмотрел на свои леопардовые кеды и запоздало вспомнил, что не будет уже у Отабека девушки. Никакой.

И всё-таки Отабек вспоминал что-то. Такими темпами они, возможно, смогут найти его семью, а затем и где похоронено тело. И тогда он уйдёт. Юра помотал головой, прогоняя эту тяжёлую мысль, и сказал:

— Пойдём домой.

И они пошли.

Идти домой впервые за долгое время не в одиночестве было приятно.

**Часть 3**

Юра уже раз пять подносил руку к звонку, но в последний момент не решался нажать.

— Ну вот и что я спрошу? — он требовательно посмотрел на Отабека, но лицо его как обычно ничего не выражало, он только пожал плечами, как бы извиняясь. Юра вздохнул и добавил: — Ну, к чёрту! — кажется, обычно говорили что-то другое, но Юре было всё равно, он уже вдавил резиновую кнопочку звонка, да так сильно, что она даже провалилась, застряв.

За металлической дверью не слышалось ни шагов, ни голосов. Может, никого не было дома? Или, может, здесь вовсе никто не жил? Эта квартира располагалась прямо напротив Юриной, и он справедливо надеялся, что если кто-то и знал Отабека, так это ближайший сосед.

Дверь открылась неожиданно — не было ни поворота ключа, ни скрежета открывающегося замка. На пороге стоял мужчина или парень — лет тридцать, не больше. Осматривал он Юру без недовольства, которого Юра, в общем-то, ожидал, а будто бы с любопытством:

— Тебе кого? — спросил он с сияющей улыбкой. Какой-то ненастоящей, чересчур глянцевой, холодной.

— Э-э, — а вот речь точно не мешало бы продумать, — я… в общем… ваш сосед напротив, хотел спросить, кто тут жил до меня?

— Сосед, говоришь? — в голосе прозвучала заинтересованность.

— Ага, — Юре уже хотелось смыться подальше от этого странного типа, но, возможно, он знал Отабека, и Юра остался на месте.

— Нет, не знаю. Вроде до тебя квартира пустовала. Я здесь уже года три, но всегда думал, что там никто не живёт. А теперь вот ты, — сказал он и снова зарядил своей ослепляющей улыбкой. — Я, кстати, Витя, приятно познакомиться, — он протянул руку, очевидно, рассчитывая на ответный жест.

— А, ну спасибо, Витя, бывай, — ляпнул Юра скомкано и отступил к лестнице, чуть не кубарем спускаясь на нижний этаж, перепрыгивая через две, а то и через три ступеньки.

— Странный тип, да? — чуть отдышавшись, спросил он у Отабека. — Ты его часом не вспомнил, а то мне показалось, как-то напрягся?

— Нет, не вспомнил, но он и правда странный, лучше не общайся с ним, — серьёзно сказал Отабек.

— Пф, и не собирался, мало мне призрачного тебя!

Следующей по плану была квартира этажом ниже. Не бывает же такого, чтобы человек, живя долго, не затопил соседей снизу? Конечно, не бывает. Юра был полон надежд.

— Казах? — удивилась старушка. — Что ты, сынок, я бы уж запомнила! Я тут, почитай, с войны живу, всё про всех знаю, японец вот этажом ниже квартирку купил недавно, а казахов отродясь в доме не было. Пустует она, давно пустует. Я тебе лучше вот что расскажу, это дом только когда построили.

Юра еле отговорился срочными делами, но пришлось пообещать, что ещё непременно зайдёт.

Уверенность бабушки расстроила Юру. Такая старожилка уж точно должна была всех знать.

— Не вспомнил?

Отабек покачал головой. Не вспомнил. Было видно, как с каждой квартирой он всё больше падает духом. Юра хотел сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, да так и не нашёл слов. Не умел вот это всё. Максимум, на что его бы хватило, это молча пихнуть плечом, но с Отабеком, увы, это было никак не провернуть.

Ещё две квартиры оставили их ни с чем, и только в пятой по счёту квартире, владелицей которой оказалась молодая девушка с короткими рыжими волосами, такими растрёпанными, словно нежданные гости выдернули её прямиком из постели, удивлённо переспросила:

— Каза-ах? — слово потонуло в длинном зевке, который подтвердил Юрину догадку, — помню, как он въезжал несколько лет назад, вещей вроде немного было, я ещё удивилась… Симпатичный такой, глаза чёрные и смотрит так…

— Будто хочет сожрать? — ляпнул Юра.

— Ага, точно-точно! — закивала девушка. — Я ему, заходи, мол, по-соседски, познакомимся… Ну, в общем, так и не зашёл он, а я его потом почти не видела, свет в окнах горел редко-редко, на лестнице его не встретишь, во дворе и подавно. Призрак какой-то, в общем.

— Ага, призрак, — невесело хмыкнул Юра, тут она попала прямо в точку. — А не знаете, где найти его семью или, может, друзей?

— Да я его и видела за все годы пару раз, и то он был всё время один, — пожала она плечами, и тут же широко улыбнулась. — Я, кстати, Мила, ты заходи, чаю попьём, — она повернулась, приглашая внутрь.

Юра дёрнулся назад, как он надеялся, не слишком явно.

— Обязательно, в другой раз, — сказал он, попятился к лестнице и, уже минув пару ступенек вверх, услышал тихое фырканье:

— Ещё один…

— Значит, я всё-таки тут жил, — задумчиво сказал Отабек, когда Юра захлопнул за ними дверь в квартиру.

— Ага, и я вполне понимаю твой затворнический образ жизни, соседи-то фрики какие-то!

— Ну старушка…

— Старушка вообще предводитель всего этого цирка! — воскликнул Юра, его вообще напугала излишняя доброжелательность жильцов дома. Странно это. Он и правда предпочёл бы не знать всех этих людей, но сделанного не вернёшь, к тому же кое-что выяснить всё же удалось. — Нужно ещё раз обыскать квартиру. Чеки, записи, фотографии, хоть что-то, но должно было заваляться. Не мог же ты прожить здесь несколько лет и не уронить хоть какой-нибудь обрывок бумажки за тумбочку или шкаф!

— Думаю, ты прав.

— Ты не думай, а ищи!

И они стали искать. Точнее, Отабек просто многозначительно разглядывал то, что лежало на столах и тумбочках, а вот Юра рыскал по квартире, переворачивая всё вверх дном. Он с корнем вырывал ящики, вытряхивая содержимое прямо на пол и рылся в этих кучах с отчаянной одержимостью. Он хотел помочь, правда хотел. Не было явной причины для этого желания, но он задался целью и теперь пёр к ней, не желая признать, что усилия бесполезны. Не желая быть бесполезным. Он ненавидел собственную беспомощность. Ты можешь кричать, драться, угрожать, но всё равно ничего не изменится, единственный близкий человек умрёт, оставив тебя одного. Всё-таки хорошо, что Отабек уже мёртв.

— Кажется, я что-то нашёл! — Юра всмотрелся в каракули на маленьком клочке бумаги, который он выдернул из-под ножки шатающегося табурета, — это точно не моё! Посмотри, вот тут адрес, улица, номер дома, но квартиру я не разберу, двадцать пять или двадцать шесть…

Отабек подошёл вплотную, рассматривая:

— Двадцать пять! И посмотри, что на обороте, это квитанция из ателье, здесь недалеко.

— Тогда давай сначала туда, а потом по адресу! — Юра чуть не подпрыгивал от воодушевления, так хотелось бежать, говорить, спрашивать. Сделать наконец что-то полезное, чтобы Отабек посмотрел на него с благодарностью. Может быть, тогда он перестанет чувствовать себя таким пустым?

— Юра, стой, — голос Отабека настиг его почти у самых дверей, — ты не завтракал. Сначала поешь, — призрак стоял посреди коридора, сложив руки на груди. Юра уже открыл рот, чтобы послать его и сказать, что Отабек ему не мать, но тот добавил: — Завтрак — самая важная часть дня, — он выдал это на таких серьёзных щах, словно это было сложным арифметическим уравнением или физическим законом.

Юра, пыхтя, прошагал мимо него на кухню, рывком открыл холодильник и сунул в рот вчерашний бутерброд:

— До-голен?! — спросил он невнятно, всё ещё пережёвывая колбасу, за сутки ставшую жёсткой как резина.

— Нет, — пожал плечами Отабек, — но это лучше, чем ничего. Пошли.

Юра проглотил сухой комок, жалея, что не сел поесть нормально или хотя бы не сделал чай, но виду не подал. Отабек чему-то хмыкнул и, как показалось Юре, даже улыбнулся.

До ателье дошли быстро — Юра знал это место, хотя ни разу не отдавал туда вещи. Внутри помещение оказалось маленьким, за стойкой стоял мужичок и что-то увлечённо записывал в большом журнале.

— Здравствуйте! Вы не могли мне помочь? — перешёл сразу к делу Юра. Он старался говорить как можно вежливее и даже улыбнулся, что было ему не свойственно при общении с незнакомцами. — Эта квитанция из вашего ателье? — Юра расправил мятый листок, надеясь, что это поможет.

— Да!

— А не помните ли вы того, кто сдал вам одежду? Может быть, он расплатился картой или назвал фамилию?

Мужчина ещё раз взглянул на число и взялся листать журнал, в котором до этого писал:

— Точно-точно, с месяц назад приходил, я его хорошо запомнил, вроде бы он казах, у него ещё лицо было такое хмурое. Необычный парень.

— Хм, — выдал Отабек, он совсем не выглядел довольным. А кому понравится, когда его называют «необычным»? Хотя Юра и сам так думал, когда только увидел его, а сейчас почти привык. Нормальный он, просто серьёзный чересчур. — Спроси, что я приносил?

— А что он приносил?

— Кожаную куртку, рукава подшить и оплатил сразу, наличными. Так она у меня и лежит! — он унёсся куда-то в подсобку и, чем-то погремев, вернулся уже с курткой в руках. — Вы и забирайте, раз уж чек у вас.

Юра взял куртку. На ощупь она была приятной, гладкой, жёсткой. Юра видел такие куртки, у них вроде было какое-то специальное название. Куртка запахивалась наискось, середина рукавов была собрана в гармошку, а на отворотах блестело несколько заклёпок. Иногда Юра заглядывался на такие куртки в магазинах, но был уверен, что ему такая точно не пойдёт, даже и примерять не стоило. Опомнившись, он понял, что стоит посреди ателье, нежно поглаживая Отабекову куртку по рукаву, и тут же отдёрнул руку, словно обжегшись.

— Твоя? — спросил он шёпотом, точно зная, что Отабек стоит позади.

— Да, моя.

— Что вы сказали, молодой человек?

— Говорю, она не нужна мне, — сердито бросил Юра и уже собирался положить её на стойку, когда Отабек сказал:

— Юра, забери её себе, пожалуйста.

Колебался он не долго.

— Ладно, возьму, раз уж оплачена, — Юра схватил её и порывисто притянул к себе, даже как-то слишком близко и слишком крепко. Он почти уткнулся носом в её ворот. Пахло новой кожей и почему-то пылью. Юра впервые задумался, как, интересно, пах Отабек?

Юра вышел из ателье, всё ещё прижимая куртку к груди, но старательно делая вид, будто обременён неприятной ношей. Он никогда бы не признался в этом, но был счастлив, что Отабек его остановил.

— Итак, мы узнали, что при жизни ты был таким же хмурым и носил понтовые кожаные куртки. Что это нам даёт?

— Она вовсе не понтовая, — фыркнул Отабек.

— Отабек, это заклёпки, вот тут, видишь? — Юра сунул ему в лицо куртку.

— Они все так делают. Это мотоциклетная куртка. Посмотри на рукава, они сделаны так специально, чтобы во время езды было удобно сгибать руку, — Отабек сделал движение, словно резко схватился за руль. — Там же на сгибе вшита металлическая пластина для защиты.

Юра пощупал — и правда, вшита.

— Так у тебя есть байк? — Юра с запозданием понял, что выкрикнул это слишком громко и, вероятно, чуть более восторженно, чем хотел. На оборачивающихся прохожих он уже не обращал внимания, но довольство, появившееся на лице Отабека, терпеть не собирался.

— Был. Да, думаю был. Иначе зачем бы мне нужна была эта куртка?

— Я же говорю, для понтов!

Отабек не стал возражать. Ему не было необходимости, потому что против Юриных слов возражал сам его вид, характер, его натура. Каждый, кто знал Отабека больше одного часа, понял бы, если он купил мотоциклетную куртку, значит, у него наверняка есть мотоцикл. Всё, точка, аксиома. Юра говорил это только чтобы позлить его, ну, и чтобы не выглядеть в его глазах восторженной фанаткой. Фу. Байк — круто, Отабек на байке — круто вдвойне, но чёрта с два он об этом ему скажет!

— Может, там живут твои родители? — Юра кивнул на бумажку, которую всё ещё бережно держал в руке.

— Возможно. Я не помню их, вообще никого. Когда пытаюсь представить, вижу только твоё лицо. Это странно, словно кроме тебя в мире больше никого не существует.

Юра засмеялся каким-то дурацким смехом и отвернулся, чтобы Отабек не видел эффекта, который произвели его слова. «Словно кроме тебя в мире никого не существует». Маленький Юра внутри взрослого радостно хлопал в ладоши и кричал из задворков души, памяти, подсознания: «Это же наша мечта, Юра! Быть для кого-то единственным. Не отпускай его! Не отпускай, как я когда-то отпустил огромный красный шарик, купленный дедом на празднике, не отпускай! Он тоже улетит. Они все улетают на свет, а ты остаёшься в темноте.» Шаг непроизвольно замедлился. Юра уже не так хотел найти семью Отабека. Пусть останется с ним, его карманным призраком.

— Юра, пришли.

Юра не стал спрашивать, вспомнил ли Отабек этот дом или сверился с адресом, просто решительно нажал два и пять на домофоне и стал ждать, пока противные гудки сменяться чьим-нибудь голосом.

— Да! — голос был явно мужской, ответили грубо, очевидно, ожидая каких-нибудь рекламщиков или продавцов ножей.

— Я хотел спросить по поводу парня, он казах, его зов…

— Заходите!

Юра, не ожидавший такого быстрого согласия, зашёл в парадную. Этот дом был немного моложе того, в котором теперь жил Юра, но витая лестница так и притягивала к себе взгляд: на стеблях её поперечных реек росли бутоны красных роз, уже не ярко-алых и облезших кое-где, но всё ещё красивых. Юра провёл рукой по раскрытому бутону. Дед бы сейчас сказал, что это глупости, и проку от них нет никакого. Юра помнил, что когда дед строил дачу, он часто приговаривал: «Строить, Юрочка, надо так, чтобы долго простояло, а красота — она приложится». Юра внимательно слушал, кивал серьёзно, но всё равно сносил к недостройке то, что, по его собственному мнению, могло её украсить. Дед хмурился, а потом улыбался, когда думал, что Юра не видит. Юра очень любил всё красивое, но после смерти деда не нарисовал ни одного дома, ни одной квартиры, ничего. Тоже мне архитектор. Был, да весь вышел.

Но сейчас, глядя на эту розу, он почувствовал, что в душе поднимается что-то волнующее и в то же время тревожное, отчего захотелось улыбаться.

Дверь на втором этаже громко скрипнула:

— Эй, пацан, а ну иди сюда! — позвал всё тот же неприятный голос. Пацаном Юру не называли лет с пятнадцати, и в другое время этот мужик получил бы дверью по зубам, но увы. Вежливость в обмен на информацию. Юра ещё раз осмотрел владельца квартиры номер двадцать пять. Возраст вполне подходил для отца Отабека, лет пятьдесят примерно, а вот национальность не очень.

— Откуда ты узнал про казаха? — он схватил Юру за грудки и сильно встряхнул. — Значит, слушай сюда, щенок…

Юра не успел даже разозлиться — в это мгновение Отабек стремительно прошёл сквозь тело мужика, и того волной отбросило вглубь квартиры.

— Что за чёрт?! — прошептал он неверяще, поглаживая ушибленную о косяк голову. Он поднял на Юру удивлённый взгляд, словно прикидывая, мог бы он так оттолкнуть его и, видимо, что-то для себя решив, примирительно выставил руки. — Ладно-ладно, я понял, абы кого они не стали бы посылать, приходи сегодня после шести, я отдам деньги.

Не успел Юра спросить, о каких деньгах речь, как дверь захлопнулась прямо перед его носом.

За пределами пыльного подъезда думалось легче, хотя всё произошедшее и напоминало какой-то сон.

— Итак, что мы имеем: скрытная жизнь, хмурый вид, мотоцикл, и наконец, непонятные дела за деньги, — перечислил Юра и в притворном ужасе открыл рот. — Я понял! Ты наркобарон!

Отабек рассмеялся, хотя на взгляд Юры в этом не было совершенно ничего смешного.

— Нет, не думаю. Когда я толкнул этого мужчину, я почувствовал нечто странное, словно иду против себя. Понимаешь? Словно будь я собой, я ни за что не сделал бы этого.

— Да, спасибо, кстати. Я, если что, и сам собирался ему врезать.

— Угу.

— Что? Не веришь! Да я…

— Я верю, Юра. Ты очень сильный.

Юра отчего-то покраснел. Дурацкий Отабек говорил вроде бы простые слова, но говорил их так серьёзно и весомо, что их просто невозможно было игнорировать. Юра потёр щёки, желая стереть свекольные разводы с лица, но наверняка сделал ещё хуже.

Они шли с Отабеком вдоль по улице без особого направления. Юра сам не заметил, как накинул куртку, спасаясь от ветра. Погода была, как ни странно, приятная, хоть и ветреная, и Юра поймал себя на том, что ему уютно вот так идти с Отабеком, молчать, говорить, просто чувствовать его рядом. У Юры были друзья — шумный Джей-Джей, например, — были знакомые, приятели, но никого, с кем было бы вот так, как сейчас с Отабеком. С кем хотелось бы идти не куда-то, не для какой-то цели, а просто идти, ради удовольствия находиться рядом друг с другом. От осознания этого Юре стало не по себе.

— Юра, всё хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил Отабек.

— Да, — Юра зачем-то остановился, вскинул голову на Отабека и спросил с вызовом: — А что?

— Ничего. Мне показалось, — Отабек отвернулся и неожиданно переменился в лице.

— Что? Что ты увидел?

— Я помню его!

— Кого? Кого ты помнишь? — Юра проследил за его взглядом. Они стояли рядом с каким-то небольшим ресторанчиком, ничем особенно не выделявшимся.

— Мы уже довольно далеко от дома… Ты часто здесь бывал? — Юра тут же представил, как Отабек со своей девушкой, непременно длинноногой блондинкой, ужинает здесь по вечерам, приезжая к ресторану на своём крутом байке. И картинка эта Юре совсем не понравилась.

— Нет, не уверен, кажется, я хотел… Да, точно! Я ходил мимо него с работы, и каждый раз заглядывал в эти самые окна, мечтая хоть раз сюда зайти.

— С работы? Значит, не наркобарон, уже легче. Но почему же ты тогда не заходил?

— Одному как-то не хотелось. Глупо.

Из-за облаков вдруг вышло солнце — или Юра только сейчас его заметил?

— Пойдём, может, кто-то помнит тебя! — Юра распахнул дверь и вошёл внутрь. Официант кинулся ему навстречу, стандартное приветствие уже почти сорвалось с его губ, но тут его толкнули, поднос вылетел из рук, парень шарахнулся, чтобы поймать, а мужчина, направляющийся к выходу, повалился на пол.

Кто-то закричал:

— Человеку плохо!

— Вызовите скорую!

— Нужен врач! Есть здесь врач?!

Юра смотрел на всё это заторможенно — он ничем не мог помочь. Он уже сделал шаг назад к двери, когда Отабек вдруг сказал с непривычной жёсткостью:

— Нужно прощупать грудь! Юры, ты слышишь меня? Проверь, прощупываются ли рёбра?!

— Какого чёрт…

— Делай!

Юра протолкался через толпу и выкрикнул первое, что пришло в голову:

— Все нахуй, я врач! — люди расступились словно по волшебству, глядя на него с неуверенной надеждой.

— Юра, время!

Повалившись на колени перед бессознательным мужчиной, Юра рванул на нём рубашку.

— Что делать? Что мне делать? — вскричал он в панике.

— Прощупай грудь, она вздута?

— Да, вроде бы да, — Юра осторожно надавливал пальцами на область рёбер, не понимая, что делает и зачем, но стараясь действовать уверенно.

— Скажи, что тебе нужен кривой нож и бутылка водки с дозатором.

— Мне нужен… Это ещё зачем?

— Просто скажи!

Юра повторил, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

— А что с ним? — спросил официант, беспокойно дёргая свой фартук.

— Напряжённый пневмоторакс, — выдал Отабек.

— Да ну нахер, я это не повторю! — выпалил Юра, а опомнившись, добавил: — Короче, не парься, там всё сложно, — официант, казалось, ещё больше сбледнул с лица, но тут подоспела девушка с ножом и бутылкой водки.

— И что теперь?

— Отступи три-четыре сантиметра от ключицы и нащупай ближайшее ребро, плесни на эту область водки и сделай надрез прямо под ним, затем вставь в отверстие дозатор.

Все слова, которые говорил Отабек, были понятными, знакомыми, но вместе получалась какая-то ерунда.

— Ты с ума сошёл! Я не врач!

— Вы не врач? — взвизгнул официант.

— Врач, врач, — успокоил его Юра.

— Юра, его жизнь сейчас в твоих руках. Делай как я говорю, и всё будет хорошо.

Юра глубоко вздохнул, откинул волосы с лица и, низко наклонившись, нащупал ключицу, отсчитал сантиметры и вдруг запнулся.

— Нащупай ребро, — тихо подсказал Отабек, и Юра увидел, как его рука легла рядом, показывая примерную область. Так стало легче. Юра нащупал ребро и впадину под ним. Плеснул водки.

— Делай надрез.

Юра поднёс нож к нужному месту и остановился. Он не боялся крови, но резать человеческое тело, такое же, как собственное, было страшно.

— Давай, осторожно, — уверенно произнёс Отабек. И Юра наконец решился — надавил, сначала несильно, но быстро сообразил, как нужно, и сделал короткий надрез, от усердия высунув язык.

— Теперь дозатор.

Юра вцепился в дозатор зубами, выдёргивая его из бутылки и, не давая себе времени передумать, вставил его в надрез. Послышался тихий вдох. Юра откинулся назад, утирая лоб. Кто-то благодарил, его даже похлопали по плечу, предлагали воды и всучили ту самую водку. Как трофей.

— А теперь пора уходить, скоро здесь будет скорая.

Юра поднялся и на негнущихся ногах побрёл к выходу.

Когда с воем примчалась скорая, тревожно мигая маячком, они вот уже несколько минут в молчании стояли у ресторана. Бригада в синих костюмах ворвалась в ресторан, и Отабек наконец отмер.

— Юра, я, кажется, врач.

— Пиздец, — кивнул Юра и отхлебнул водки из горла.

**Часть 4**

Хорошая была водка. Юра особенно не разбирался в алкоголе, но чувствовал, что у неё нет резкого запаха спирта, а только тонкий аромат белого хлебного мякиша. Жидкость обожгла горло, разливаясь горячим внутри. Стало тепло, почти жарко; Отабекова куртка всё ещё защищала от ветра, хоть Юра и не застегнул её до конца.

— Тут больница рядом, — сказал Юра немного охрипшим не то от волнения, не то от опьянения голосом. Он знал, что Отабек поймёт ход его мыслей, и не стал договаривать. Отчего-то было тревожно, муторно, не хотелось никуда идти, хотелось и дальше вот так стоять, подпирая стены маленького ресторанчика, кутаться носом в куртку Отабека. И пить водку. Вдвоём.

— Пошли, — сказал Юра и, бросив свой не совсем честно заслуженный трофей в ближайшую урну, сунул руки в карманы джинсов и пошёл вперёд.

— Я — врач, — задумчиво проговорил Отабек, догоняя Юру, — я спасаю жизни, Юра.

— Да-да, конечно, спасаешь.

«Спасаешь, даже если тебя об этом не просят! Совсем!»

— Смотри, не лопни от чувства собственной важности!

— Я всё это время чувствовал себя не целым, словно не хватало огромной части меня, и теперь, когда я вспомнил… Это важно, это было очень важно для меня.

— Я знаю. Знаю, каково это — потерять себя, — Юра тряхнул головой, словно надеясь вытряхнуть из неё мысли. Ещё чуть-чуть — и всё кончится. По непонятной причине он был уверен, что в больнице они получат долгожданный ответ. И Отабек уйдёт.

«Ну и скатертью дорога!» — Юра пнул маленький камешек.

— Всё в порядке, Юра?

— Всё просто отлично! Ха, теперь-то понятно, откуда все эти твои закидоны — поешь, приложи лёд, продезинфицируй! Не профессия, а призвание, а, Бек? — вышло резче, чем хотелось, а непривычное сокращение имени будто само слетело с языка.

— Юра, ты чем-то расстроен.

— Почему ты такой? — закричал Юра, не выдержав, и резко остановился. — Почему? Для кого? Спасаешь жизни, любишь котов, ездишь на мотоцикле! Ты кто, супергерой? Так не бывает! Не бывает, блять, чтобы без недостатков! — Юра тяжело дышал, в упор глядя на Отабека. Хотелось толкнуть, ударить, что-то сделать, как-то прикоснуться. Нужно было сцепление, контакт. Но Юра мог только бессильно сжимать кулаки и больше ничего.

— У меня есть недостатки, они есть у всех.

— Ну да, конечно. Ты мёртв, вот твой главный недостаток.

До самой больницы они не проронили не слова. Юра думал. Он ведь мог бы сейчас развернуться, пойти домой и больше ничего не искать, не пытаться помочь. И тогда Отабек остался бы с ним и больше не было бы одиночества. Но Юра знал, что не поступит так.

Из маленького окошка регистратуры на него посмотрели удивлённо. Девушка переспросила:

— Отабек? Отабек Алтын?

Юра подумал, что вряд ли мог быть тёзка, это было бы слишком большим совпадением. Не то, чтобы Юра в них не верил, не то, чтобы осталось хоть что-то, во что он не верил после встречи с призраком.

— Да, я о нём, он ведь работал здесь?

— Да, доктор Алтын работал в хирургии, — её голос погрустнел и как будто стал тише.

— Что с ним случилось?

— А кто вы и почему спрашиваете? — вдруг опомнилась она.

— Я его друг, был в командировке, вот вернулся, дозвониться не могу, в квартире тоже никто не отвечает. Я знаю, что он работал здесь, вот решил зайти, узнать… — сочинил Юра на ходу. К его собственному удивлению, получилось вполне складно.

Во взгляде девушки появилось сочувствие, она поднялась и вышла из помещения регистратуры, кивком подзывая Юру к себе.

— Мне так жаль, — сказала она, когда Юра приблизился. — Была авария… несколько месяцев назад. Пойдёмте, я проведу вас к нему.

Юра не очень хотел идти в морг, но представив, каково сейчас Отабеку, он решил держать свои страхи при себе.

— Ты как, в порядке? Уверен, что сможешь выдержать? — спросил Юра тихо, на пару шагов отстав от медсестры.

— Всё хорошо, Юра. Я справлюсь.

Они поднялись на второй этаж, миновали длинный коридор и, как показалось Юре, перешли в другой корпус. Он морщился от ненавистного запаха больницы, и готов был уже на что угодно, лишь бы побыстрее отсюда уйти.

Юра понял, что что-то не так, когда они зашли в проём, над которым ярко-красным горела табличка «Реанимация». Тут же в голову пришла запоздалая мысль: «Она сказала, прошло несколько месяцев, вряд ли тело стали бы хранить в морге так долго! Так какого…»

Медсестра резко остановилась напротив одной из палат, всучила ему халат, маску, бахилы и даже шапочку.

— Он здесь, — сказала она виновато и, дождавшись, пока Юра оденется, пропустила его внутрь. — Я вас оставлю, но вы, пожалуйста, недолго, мне влетит, если узнают, что я пустила вас без пропуска.

Юра заторможенно кивнул и прошёл в палату. На постели лежал Отабек, это совершенно точно был он, ошибки быть не могло. Над ним сплеталась паутина трубок и проводов, на мониторе рядом что-то тихонько пищало. У Юры кровь загрохотала в голове.

— Ты жив! — Юра не знал, что вложил в эту очевидную истину: радость, облегчение или удивление, он просто должен был это сказать. Его Отабек, его призрак, его глюк, невозможный супергерой, принц из сказки, кошатник, в конце концов, был живым, настоящим человеком из плоти и крови! — Ты существуешь!

— Это спорно, — сказал Отабек — он стоял напротив монитора и внимательно изучал цифры на нём. — Или скорее да, существую, но кома длится слишком долго, я вряд ли выйду из неё, — он, казалось, не был удивлён. Юра на его месте прыгал бы от радости, если бы нашёл себя живого и дышащего вместо окоченелого трупа. Но присмотревшись, как преувеличенно скрупулёзно Отабек изучает цифру за цифрой, как изо всех сил избегает Юриного взгляда, он понял. Отабеку страшно!

— Эй, я уверен, тебя вытащат! Вот увидишь! — Юра подошёл к кровати и, поддавшись порыву, взял его за руку.

Отабек-призрак удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Я что-то чувствую, и это… приятно, — сказал он и тут же отвернулся, словно испугался собственных слов.

Юра резко одёрнул руку, хотя и не хотел этого делать.

В палату заглянула медсестра:

— Вам пора!

— Ещё минуту, пожалуйста!

Девушка посмотрела строго, но всё же скрылась за дверью.

— Что нам делать теперь? — Юра заходил туда и обратно вдоль кровати, глядя то на Отабека в коме, то на Отабека-призрака. — Ты ведь врач! Придумай что-нибудь, что-то умное, какое-то лекарство!

— Кома длится более месяца, шансы, что человек выйдет из неё спустя такое время, ничтожно малы, — он небрежно пожал плечами и отошёл от монитора.

— Ты не понимаешь, не человек. Не какой-то эфемерный мудак без лица, о котором ты знаешь только то, что написано в его медицинской карте! Этот человек — ты, осознай это наконец! — выдал Юра на одном дыхании и замолчал, тяжело дыша. Интересно, медсестра не услышала? Впрочем, каждый по-своему переживает горе. Юру бесило показное безразличие Отабека, он даже представил, как отцепил бы от его тела все эти трубки, наблюдая, как уменьшается на мониторе число рядом с маленьким мигающим сердечком. Он бы и тогда не снял свою маску? И дальше бы притворялся статуей без чувств? — Ляг туда! Может, если ты соединишь душу и тело, что-то изменится?

Отабек подошёл к своему телу и лёг, два силуэта слились в одно, на мониторе что-то тревожно пикнуло, но тут же замолчало.

— Что-то было! Вот только что, попробуй слиться с телом!

— Это не сработает, Юра. Чудес не бывает.

— Ты — идиот! Ты и есть гребаное чудо, какая-то высшая сила, Судьба или сама Смерть прицепили тебя ко мне, зачем, по-твоему? Чтобы в итоге ты мог бездарно сдохнуть?

— Я не знаю… Любая система сбоит, имеет неточности, недоделки.

У Юры не осталось сил. Он не мог переживать это снова, убеждать кого-то в том, что всё будет хорошо, чтобы в итоге убедиться, что нет, не будет. Может, Отабек прав? Система сбоит, она несовершенна.

— Тогда идём домой, здесь жутко воняет, — Юра снова сморщился от ненавистного запаха лекарств.

Отабек как-то странно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Юру, словно на глупого ребёнка:

— Ты иди. Мне лучше остаться здесь.

«Кому лучше?!» — хотел заорать Юра, но он так устал от бесконечного дня, что не нашёл в себе сил. В конце концов, без призрака его жизнь снова станет… Он не смог подобрать эпитет. Просто станет? Пусть так, волшебство заканчивается всегда, будь то финал волшебной сказки или конец чьей-то жизни. В этом магия волшебства — оно не бесконечно.

— Ладно, я тогда пойду, — устало кивнул Юра и сбросил куртку с одного плеча, намереваясь вернуть её владельцу.

— Не надо, оставь себе. На память.

— Вот только не надо говорить так, словно ты собрался подыхать!

Отабек не ответил, только посмотрел как-то странно. Скрипнула дверь и снова заглянула медсестра, нетерпеливо глядя на Юру.

— Прощай, Бек, — сказал Юра и вышел из палаты.

***

В квартире было непривычно тихо. Отабек и не создавал шума и говорил редко и коротко, но его присутствие ощущалось, он словно и правда был частью этого места, как лев под потолком или узорная ручка двери. Может, потому Юре и понравилась эта квартира? Потому что почувствовал — здесь он не будет одинок. Не надо было бросать Отабека в больнице, но что он мог? Остаться? Нет. Запихнуть его в пробирку, как джинна, и утащить с собой? Тоже вряд ли.

Юра прошёл на кухню и, открыв холодильник, привычно потянулся к бутылке пива, но на полпути остановился. И схватил яйца с полки на дверце. Есть не хотелось, но строго-серьёзное выражение лица Отабека встало перед глазами. Юра так и представлял, как он обманчиво мягко сказал бы: «Поешь, Юра», точно так же, как врачи обычно говорят: «Будет немного больно» и после этого и правда бывает больно, но совсем не немного.

Без удовольствия съев пережаренную яичницу, Юра решил, что надо хоть немного поспать. Всё остальное утром. В спальне взгляд зацепился на бережно повешенную на спинку стула куртку. Кожа на ощупь была приятной и Юра провёл по воротнику раз-другой, думая: «Надевал ли Отабек её хоть раз?»

У прикроватного столика всё также лежал «Евгений Онегин», которого Юра, конечно, не читал. Не до того было. Дедушка говорил, что классика не стареет, что темы её актуальны во все времена. Юра хотел понять, потому и взялся за Пушкина. Он наугад открыл страницу и прочитал:

Условий света свергнув бремя,  
Как он, отстав от суеты,  
С ним подружился я в то время.  
Мне нравились его черты,  
Мечтам невольная преданность,  
Неподражательная странность  
И резкий, охлаждённый ум.  
Я был озлоблен, он угрюм…

Да, определённо не стареет.

А любил ли Отабек классику? Может, приходя домой со смены, он включал этот маленький прикроватный светильник, света которого даже не было видно из окна, и читал, пока не начинало клонить в сон? Что он делал в этой квартире совсем один? Целый день спасал жизни незнакомых людей, а потом просто приходил сюда и — что? Что вообще делают супергерои, когда на них не смотрит весь мир? Юра представил себе тёмную палату, противный писк и скачущие цифры на мониторе, и там, среди этой темноты, Отабек, возможно, около окна или на стуле. Совсем один. Что-то внутри похолодело от этой картины.

— Блядь, — констатировал Юра. Книга полетела в сторону, а сам он быстро выпутался из одеяла, собираясь бежать на помощь Беку.

Плевать! Он прикуёт себя к кровати, если будет нужно, но не бросит его одного!

— Что за привычка бросаться классикой?

— Отабек! — Юра чуть не кинулся к нему на шею от радости, но вовремя себя остановил. — А что за привычка появляться из-за спины и пугать меня? Ты почему ты здесь? — опомнился Юра, постаравшись скрыть радость и облегчение.

— Приходила моя сестра, ей предложили отключить меня от системы жизнеобеспечения, — протараторил Отабек скороговоркой.

— И тебе наконец-то расхотелось умирать? — спросил Юра резко, стараясь не показать того, как сильно испугался этих слов.

— Что-то вроде. Так как, поможешь?

— Ну как я могу отказываться, если само мироздание навязало мне тебя, — Юра закатил глаза. — Что надо сделать?

— Для начала — убедить её, что ты видишь меня, что я жив… В каком-то смысле.

— А адрес, адрес-то ты помнишь?

— Да, тот самый, по которому мы ходили, только квартира не двадцать пять, а двадцать шесть.

— Ещё тогда надо было догадаться, что ты врач, твой почерк — отстой!

Отабек улыбнулся, хотя это вовсе не было комплиментом.

— Пойдём, я тебе кое-что покажу.

— Эй, куда? Я вообще-то спать собирался.

— Мы не далеко, — сказал Отабек и решительно направился к двери, проходя сквозь неё.

Юра проигнорировал его призрачный финт, хотя язык чесался как-нибудь пошутить. Он вышел за Отабеком из квартиры, как был, в пижамных штанах и растянутой футболке с тигром.

— Куртку накинь, — сказал Отабек. Пришлось, скрипя зубами, вернуться за курткой.

— Ну и? — Юра был совсем не рад идее куда-то плестись на ночь глядя.

— Открой почтовый ящик.

Юра осмотрел пыльный ящик, который висел здесь ещё с дореволюционных времён, судя по надписи «Для писемъ», и осторожно приоткрыл его снизу. К его удивлению, вместо кипы рекламных листовок он увидел приклеенный пластырем небольшой ключ.

— Теперь, по идее, ты должен поведать мне тайну старого очага, — заявил Юра.

Отабек промолчал, вместо ответа направившись в небольшой коридорчик два на два метра, находящийся ровно между двумя квартирами, и полез вверх по пожарной лестнице, не доходящей до пола. Тогда Юра, последовавший за ним, наконец заметил люк и всё понял.

— Ты ведёшь меня на крышу.

Ключ неохотно проворачивался в замке, но Юра, стоя на лестнице с запрокинутой головой и держась только одной рукой, с упорством надавливал на него раз за разом. Замок поддался лишь на пятый раз и Юра с торжеством откинул люк, взбираясь на крышу. Отабек уже стоял у самого края, словно вот-вот собирался взлететь. Не упасть, а именно взлететь. Такие, как он, не падают, а наоборот, поднимают других.

За всё то время, что Юра жил в Санкт-Петербурге, он ни разу не был на крыше. Он только мечтал, как однажды заберётся и будет рисовать силуэты окрестных домов, да так и не собрался. Может, не хотел один?

— Странно, что соседи не помнят тебя. Придурка, торчащего на крыше, сложно было бы не заметить, — сказал Юра, тоже остановившись у края.

— Я нечасто здесь бывал. Всё времени не было.

— Расскажи, откуда у тебя эта квартира? Богатые родители?

— Нет. Это странная история, мне как бы сдал её на время мой пациент. Я делал ему операцию, не сложную, но маленькая ошибка — и всё могло кончиться плохо. Ну в общем, он выкарабкался, что-то там переосмыслил и уехал вроде бы в Тибет. Просвещаться. Он пришёл как-то в больницу спустя пару недель, растрёпанный весь, с каким-то диким блеском в глазах, и сунул мне ключи и бумажку с адресом. Сказал — живи, сдавай, что хочешь делай. Я ничего не успел спросить, как его уже и след простыл. После смены я пошёл по адресу, хотел отдать ключи, звоню — никого, я открыл — квартира пустая, и только на холодильнике записка, прилепленная магнитом в виде свиньи: «Доктор Алтын, спасибо, что спасли мне жизнь! Ключ от крыши в конфетнице на столе, с плитой будьте аккуратны, она старая, квартира считайте ваша, доверенность в тумбочке, прощайте!» Я тогда ещё жил у сестры, у неё как раз вторая дочка родилась, я уже собирался искать квартиру, как она сама меня нашла.

— Ничего себе история, вы мужику в мозге случайно ничего не повредили?

— Нет, у него с сердцем была беда.

— Постой, но как же тогда квартиру-то сдали?

— Сестра знала об этой истории. Она не стала бы наживаться на чужом, я уверен, но за моё лечение пришлось платить. Я её не виню.

— Не боялся, что мужик вернётся?

— Съехал бы просто. Но такие не возвращаются. Я много раз это видел, как в людях переворачивается какая-то деталь и они видят мир совсем иначе. Чувствуют иначе.

— А сам бы ты не хотел тоже… в Тибет? А что, тебе пошёл бы монашеский образ. — Юра представил Отабека в рясе и хихикнул.

Отабек не ответил. Было хорошо и спокойно.

В самой крыше не было ничего особенного, магию создавало сочетание — огни Петербурга, прохладный ветер, от которого так приятно было прятаться в куртке, жирный чёрный кот, гуляющий по парапету соседнего дома, и Отабек. Без него магия была бы невозможна. Юра всё старался понять, что в нём такого особенного. Может, то, что называется «умный, внимательный, взгляд»? Или модная стрижка, которой Юра в глубине души завидовал, точно зная, что ему такая не пойдёт? А может, что-то более глубокое, что-то, что есть сам он — заботливый, серьёзный, невероятный. Юра вдруг задохнулся от сильного порыва ветра и гребаного понимания невозможного, даже, кажется, рот открыл.

— Юра, что с тобой? — спросил Отабек, впившись в него внимательным взглядом, словно Юра был его пациентом.

— Ни-че-го, — прорычал Юра, но прозвучало это как «от-ва-ли».

Он обхватил себя руками и покачался вперёд-назад, опасно наклоняясь над краем.

— Юра, осторожно!

— Я осторожен, я всегда дохуя осторожен! — «Если это не касается чувств, вот уж где я всегда рисковал вляпаться. И надо же, вляпался». — Пойдём спать, я замёрз.

Закрывая ключом вход на крышу, Юра поймал себя на мысли, что хочет вернуться сюда с живым и тёплым Отабеком, и тут же прогнал из головы картинку, где уже Отабек стоит в своей куртке, но это не мешает Юре прятаться в ней от ветра.

***

Юра опасливо покосился на квартиру номер двадцать шесть и понадеялся, что мужик, явно замешанный в тёмных делишках, не выглянет в самый неподходящий момент.

— Итак, что я должен сделать?

— Просто будь собой, постарайся убедить её, — сказал Отабек уверенно. Юра посмотрел на него как на умалишённого. Быть собой, ха! Да если он будет собой, его даже на порог не пустят. Юра постарался сделать наименее злое выражение лица и натянул кривую улыбку. Надо быть милым.

Звонка возле двери не нашлось, поэтому Юра несколько раз громко постучал. Открыли быстро, похоже, даже не глянув в глазок.

Юра был не из тех, для кого люди другой национальности «все на одно лицо», но сестра и правда походила на Отабека — те же раскосые, внимательные глаза, такие же волосы, густые и мягкие на вид, только длинные. Разве что скулы у неё были более выражены, оттого она выглядела строгой, тогда же как Отабек такого впечатления не производил.

— Вы Амина? — выпалил Юра и чуть наклонился вперёд.

— Да, а вы…

— Я друг Отабека! Только что узнал об аварии и вот…

— Стойте-стойте, — она прервала его взмахом руки. — Вы сказали — друг?

— Ну да, — Юра растерялся от тона, которым был задан этот вопрос, и оттого, как прищурились глаза Амины, словно она подозревала его в чём-то нехорошем.

— У Отабека не было друзей, — сказала она непреклонно и упрямо скрестила руки на груди. — Отвечайте честно, что вам нужно, и убирайтесь вон!

В противовес внешнему сходству, брат с сестрой были разными, как небо и земля. Юра не мог себе вообразить, чтобы Отабек говорил так же неприветливо и грубо с человеком, пусть даже и незнакомцем. Он мог казаться угрюмым и даже злым, но внешность, как наверняка знал Юра, обманчива.

— Я всё объясню, только выслушайте! Я живу в его квартире…

— Ах, вы тот квартирант! Вы бы хоть подождали немного! Ну что ж, можете радоваться — с вами заключат договор на длительный срок, а теперь уходите, — она уже собралась захлопнуть дверь, но Юра вовремя сунул ногу в проём.

— Когда вам с Отабеком было по шесть, вы сшили ему игрушечного медведя из отцовского пиджака. В восемь лет вы сломали ногу, в шестнадцать впервые поцеловались с парнем! — последнее Юра выкрикнул, дёрнув дверь на себя. Она поддалась нажиму, и он ввалился в квартиру. — Он здесь сейчас, стоит рядом и хочет только одного — чтобы вы дали ему ещё немного времени. Не подписывайте бумаги, не отпускайте его!

Она всхлипнула и прижала руку ко рту, глаза её расширились от страха, и она отшатнулась от Юры, как от прокажённого.

— Мама! — послышался детский голос в глубине квартиры.

— Не выходи, оставайся в комнате! — крикнула она в ответ и, взяв себя в руки, сказала: — Не знаю, чего вы добиваетесь, где узнали то, что узнали, но клянусь вам, если вы ещё раз упомянете моего брата, я не ручаюсь за себя! Отабек мёртв, пришло время смириться, завтра я наконец отпущу его.

— Юра, пойдём, мы только мучаем её. Она не заслужила так страдать из-за меня, — сказал Отабек, глядя на сестру так, словно в эту секунду прощался с ней навсегда.

— А ты? Ты, значит, заслужил? — Юра бросил злой взгляд на бледную, испуганную женщину и вышел, громыхнув дверью, словно был в собственной квартире.

— Зря ты так, Юра, она не виновата.

— А кто виноват, ты?!

— Нет, скорее всего, водитель грузовика, — ответил Отабек и улыбнулся, хотя не было сказано ничего смешного, милого или хотя бы хорошего.

— Итак, наш план провалился, — заключил Юра и вскинул голову, глядя в небо, — значит, будем импровизировать!

Было тревожно, страшно и ещё как будто щекотно, словно он выпил шампанского и пузырьки застряли где-то между носом и горлом. Но верилось в хорошее. У Юры уже был открыт счёт со смертью, но пока один-ноль и не в его пользу. Юра собирался это исправить во чтобы то ни стало. Старая карга подавится Отабеком, или он не Юрий Плисецкий!

**Часть 5**

Юра мялся, не зная, как спросить. Они с Отабеком вот уже час валялись на диване, глядя в телевизор и стараясь не думать о завтрашнем дне и о дерзком плане спасения, который придумал Юра. Надо было спросить, но слова не желали складываться. Как вообще о таком спрашивают?

— Эм, Отабек? Ты бы хотел чего-то… Ну знаешь, если вдруг. Вот же хуйня! — вышло как-то совсем бессвязно, но Отабек его, кажется, понял и задумался.

— Я никогда ни с кем не спал, — прямолинейно выдал он, и Юра аж задохнулся от возмущения.

— Ты чёртов извращенец! Я-то думал, там, на закат посмотреть или на Неву!

— Юра, я не о том, — перебил его Отабек, и до Юры дошло, что из них двоих озабоченный тут именно он.

— А, в смысле просто не спал? — решил он уточнить на всякий случай.

Отабек кивнул, хотя было видно, что после Юриной отповеди он уже жалеет, что вообще открыл рот.

— А, ну, это можно.

Поначалу было неловко: они легли на нерасстеленную кровать друг напротив друга и просто молчали. Сон не шёл.

— Тебе страшно? — спросил Юра о том, что крутилось на языке с того самого момента, как он увидел Отабека в больнице.

— Немного, но я рад, что у меня было это время с тобой. У меня никогда не было такого друга.

Юра от неожиданности даже приподнялся на кровати, но не нашёл слов для ответа и улёгся снова, подумав: «У меня тоже».

Он сам не заметил, как вытянул руку вперёд, будто желая коснуться Отабека. Юра знал, что это невозможно, но он также когда-то знал, что существование призраков невозможно, однако вот он, лежит напротив и тянет руку навстречу. Они сцепили ладони. Тонкий, сияющий контур обозначил границу их рук.

— Я почти это чувствую, — признался Отабек, не отрывая взгляда от их соединённых рук.

— Я тоже.

Никто из них не сказал, что хотел бы коснуться по-настоящему. Но Юра засыпал, так и не отстранив руки, и надеялся, что Отабек понял его без слов.

***

Юра ткнул пыхтящего Джей-Джея в бок:

— Если всё пойдёт по плану, ничего плохого не случится!

— Плисецкий, здесь везде камеры! Разбирательства нам не избежать. Сам не понимаю, как подписался на эту авантюру. На кой-хрен тебе сдался этот казах? Денег он тебе должен, что ли?

— Жизнь человеку хочу спасти! — огрызнулся Юра — ответить Джей-Джею было нечего, и это бесило.

— Ну так всех бы спасал. Почему именно он?

— Ты либо помогай, либо сваливай нахуй! И без тебя справлюсь! — Юра знал, что не справится, и Отабек знал, потому и смотрел сейчас так осуждающе, привалившись к стене больничной каморки. Он не одобрял придуманный Юрой план и, казалось, с большей радостью умер бы спокойно, но чёрта с два Юра ему это позволит!

— Куда я денусь, — театрально вздохнул Джей-Джей. — К тому же ты обещал познакомить меня с горячей и доступной соседкой!

Юра закатил глаза и не стал отвечать. Нужно было действовать.

— Ещё раз: всё делаем быстро — зашли, переложили, покатили. Если попадёмся — морозимся или врём напропалую. Всё ясно?

Джей неуверенно кивнул.

— Отабек, ты нас прикрываешь, если увидишь, что кто-то идёт, кричи.

Отабек скептически вздёрнул бровь, но тоже кивнул.

— Слушай, кончай болтать со своим призраком, у меня от этого мурашки по коже.

Знал бы Джей, какие у Юры мурашки от Отабека, от его голоса, тихого и уверенного, от того, как он произносит «Юра», от того, как смотрит. Да от одних только мыслей об этом.

— Пора, — Юра натянул медицинскую маску и застегнул верхнюю пуговицу халата. Джей-Джей тоже скрыл лицо. Им повезло, что Отабек показал им волшебную каморку с инвентарём.

— Двинулись, — скомандовал Юра и первым вышел в больничный коридор.

Он довольно хорошо помнил путь до палаты Отабека, а если бы даже и забыл, рядом шёл сам Отабек — не заблудишься.

Мигнула табличка «Реанимация», словно давая им отмашку, и Юра помолился, чтобы она же не стала их финишем.

Отабек никак не изменился за прошедшие два дня. Юра не стал медлить. Он окинул его быстрым взглядом и без промедления подкатил каталку параллельно кровати.

«Оставь дыхательную трубку и капельницу, надень манжету для измерения давления на правую руку», — вспомнил Юра указания Отабека. Они были чёткими и понятными, и Юра без лишней суеты выполнил всё от начала до конца. Он закончил застёгивать манжету как раз когда в дверь просунулась голова Отабека.

— Юра, сюда идёт мой лечащий врач.

Юра кинул предупреждающий взгляд на Джея и, сделав глубокий вдох, вышел за дверь.

Мужчина остановился в двух шагах от Юры, глядя на него с недоумением.

— А, доктор Попович! Обо мне не предупредили? Я Юрий Плисецкий из нейрохирургии, меня прислали для заключительной экспертизы. Моя бригада внизу общается с доктором Фельцманом, — Юра повторял за Отабеком скороговоркой примерно с той же скоростью, с какой билось сейчас его сердце. Недоумение в глазах врача переросло в подозрительность, и Юра понял, что есть только один способ решить проблему.

Он вложил всю свою силу, всё своё желания во чтобы то ни стало спасти Отабека. Хороший вышел удар, Попович упал, неуклюже раскинувшись на полу, и схватился за ушибленную скулу.

Юра распахнул дверь в палату, из которой тут же появился Джей-Джей с каталкой.

— Валим! — крикнул Юра, хотя этого и не требовалось: Джей-Джей уже разогнался, толкая каталку перед собой, и Юре только оставалось не отставать.

Им вслед донеслось звучное «охрана!», но Юра всё ещё верил в счастливый конец. Когда седой охранник сбил Джей-Джея с ног, вера пошатнулась, но Юра не сдавался — вцепившись в каталку, он мчался вперёд, мысленно извиняясь перед другом. Но Отабек сейчас был важнее.

— Юра, остановись, всё кончено, — сказал Отабек, бегущий рядом.

— Ни-хе-ра! — прорычал Юра, расталкивая испуганных медсестёр и пациентов. Он пёр как танк, не видя ничего перед собой, и не заметил, как отцепилась дыхательная трубка.

Что-то противно запищало. Нехорошо. Неправильно.

Его сгребли сзади, оттаскивая от каталки. Вокруг кричали, Юра даже различил голос Амины. Отабек улыбался, как всегда невпопад, не вовремя. И, кажется, что-то говорил. Юра почти сумел прочесть по губам:

— Я тебя…

Ну уж нет.

— Стой, блядь! — Юра из последних сил рванулся из рук охранника, кажется, даже оставив ему один рукав халата. Не размышляя, он склонился над Отабеком и впился в почти бесцветные губы. Они были сухими и прохладными, но Юра вжимался в них своими горячими и обкусанными от нервов, словно надеялся передать жизнь, кипящую в теле. Было оглушающе тихо, пока не раздался короткий «пип». Отабек открыл глаза.

Это было как сотня оргазмов сразу, как шоколадное масло на свежем хлебе, как тысяча воздушных шариков, взорвавшихся прямо в сердце. Получилось!

Смерть — Юра: один — один.

Амина кинулась к Отабеку, едва не сбив Юру с ног.

— Я чуть не потеряла тебя, Бек! Чуть не потеряла!

— Всё хорошо, Мин. Со мной уже всё хорошо.

Она стискивала его в объятиях, а он слабо гладил её по руке. Юра смотрел на это с облегчением и лёгким раздражением.

«Курица, чуть брата не убила!»

В этот момент Амина оглянулась на него.

— Отабек, это Юра, это он тебя спас! Он говорил, а я не верила, дура, а он… — она продолжала лепетать что-то ещё, но Юра её уже не слышал. Отабек смотрел на него так, словно видел впервые. Внутри что-то больно кольнуло. Нахуй, не может быть…

— Спасибо, я твой должник, — кивнул Отабек серьёзно. — Я дам тебе номер, звони в любое время.

Юра попытался улыбнуться.

— Ты ведь не помнишь меня, да?

— А мы знакомы? — спросил Отабек — было видно, что он изо всех сил старается вспомнить, но не может.

Больше поговорить не удалось. Отабека повезли куда-то, его сестра, утирая слёзы, почти насильно сунула Юре бумажку с номером.

Юра выбросил листок в ближайшую урну.

***

Он должен был съехать в конце месяца.

Юра бесцельно слонялся по квартире, представляя, как сюда вернётся Отабек, как будет спать на той же кровати, также тянуться до выключателя под плинтусом, лазить на крышу. От этих мыслей становилось совсем тоскливо, и однажды Юра поймал себя на том, что по привычке лезет в холодильник за бутылкой пива. Это был верный способ напустить тумана в голову, немного притупить боль. Юра, разозлившись сам на себя, захлопнул дверцу с размаху и в тот же день сорвался в строительный магазин. Виктор, сосед напротив, провожал удивлённым взглядом Юру, тащившего как муравей то рулоны обоев, то плинтусы, то банки с краской, то два неглубоких кресла, найденных на барахолке. Когда Юра наконец подтащил к двери последнее из найденных им сокровищ — торшер с абажуром со свисающей узелками бахромой — Виктор не выдержал:

— Затеяли ремонт, Юра? — спросил он, широко улыбнувшись. Само по себе пришло воспоминание, как произносил его имя и улыбался Отабек, и Юру передёрнуло. Всё было не то.

— В одной комнате, — отмахнулся Юра.

— Могу помочь, мне всё равно сегодня нечем заняться.

Юра неприязненно скривился:

— Я сам, — и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Месяц запомнился суматохой, ночными бдениями над чертежами и попытками разобраться с электрикой. Выход из творческого кризиса оказался болезненным, но плодотворным. Юра хотел сделать всё идеально, но времени было в обрез, а потому он только изредка прерывался на сон и еду, при этом, правда, так и не перестав дёргаться от каждого шороха, скрипа половиц, от поворота ключа в замке соседней квартиры. Конечно, Юра ждал. Ждал, что в один прекрасный день Отабек появится где-нибудь за спиной или на том же самом стуле перед кроватью, позовёт по имени. И тогда в тех двух замечательно-обшарпанных креслах, которые Юра хотел поставить рядом с окном, они будут сидеть вдвоём, будто Холмс и Ватсон перед камином.

Хуйня, напоминал себе Юра. Не будет такого. И продолжал клеить, чистить, красить. Он закончил ровно в тот день, когда нужно было съехать. Юра заранее перевёз все свои вещи в новую, совершенно безликую квартиру, тщательно убрался, так как за месяц ремонта здесь воцарился хаос, и сел в одно из кресел. Когда за окном сверкнул на солнце мотоцикл, Юра чуть к стеклу не прилип. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее. Может, зря он всё это затеял? Юра словно через толщу воды различил поворот ключа в замке, а затем обрывки разговора:

—…что-то увезли? — спрашивал Отабек.

— Нет, всё осталось как было, мы ничего не трогали, — отвечала Амина. — Ты точно будешь в порядке?

— Да, не волнуйся.

— Тогда жду сегодня вечером на ужин, испеку что-нибудь вкусненькое!

Отабек что-то ответил, но Юра не расслышал. От нервов дрожали руки, и он, просто чтобы их занять, принялся поправлять рамки с фотографиями котов, которые всё утро заботливо развешивал по стенам.

Послышались приближающиеся шаги. Юра знал, что он зайдёт сюда, знал это наверняка и готовился — но всё равно оказался не готов.

Отабек замер в дверях, непонимающим взглядом осматривая комнату:

— Это ты всё сделал?

— Нет, хер моржовый, — проворчал Юра. — Конечно, я.

— Невероятно, — произнёс Отабек и прошёл в комнату. — Я расплачусь за всё это или, если хочешь…

— В задницу себе свои деньги засунь! Ты просто говорил, что хотел что-то сделать с этой комнатой, вот я и… — Юра неуклюже обвёл комнату рукой.

— Говорил? Я совсем этого не помню…

— Не парься, в общем, — Юре хотелось побыстрее сбежать отсюда, пока он не сделал что-то недопустимое. Например, не кинулся с объятиями на Отабека. Живой, настоящий, Отабек ощущался по-другому — если призраком его присутствие было незаметным, как ветер, то теперь он будто заполнил собой всё.

Он выглядел точно так, как Юра его запомнил, и глядя на него, Юра всё чётче осознавал, что ему всё это не приснилось.

— Бывай, ключ положу на тумбочку. И куртку я оставил себе, ты мне её сам отдал, — Юра прошёл мимо Отабека, стараясь не задеть.

— Стой! — Отабек схватил его за плечо, разворачивая к себе. Он шарил взглядом по Юриному лицу, будто что-то выискивая. Юра замер, боясь пошевелиться и спугнуть момент. — Это был не сон, ведь так?

— Не-а.

Он вспомнил! Но что с того? Он больше не призрак и не привязан к Юре. В этот момент его губ коснулись губы Отабека, немного обветренные, но тёплые, а рука убрала волосы, упавшие на лицо, и мягко погладила по голове. Мурашки прокатились от затылка до самых пяток. Он несколько дней смотрел на Отабека, не имея возможности дотронуться, и теперь прикосновения ощущались так, будто он схватил голой рукой оголённый провод. Отабек прикусывал его губы, ласкал языком, как будто не целовал, а пил, как будто Юра был лекарством от всех болезней, прошедших и будущих.

— Юра, а ты… — вопросительно прошептал Отабек, нехотя отстранившись. И посмотрел на Юру своими чернющими глазами как будто с надеждой.

— Заткнись и продолжай!

Они целовались, цепляясь друг за друга, гладили всюду, куда могли дотянуться, и Юра вжимался в Отабека, втягивая носом запах — наконец он узнал, чем пахнет его призрак — лекарствами, но не тем отвратительным запахом, которым обычно пахло в больницах, а витамином С и сладкими микстурами от кашля.

Теперь Юра был уверен, что ни за что не отпустит своего Отабека. И только смерть разлучит… Нет, даже она не сможет!

— Научишь меня ездить на мотоцикле? У меня и куртка есть, если что!

Отабек убрал его волосы назад, будто пригладил уши коту, и ответил с улыбкой:

— Конечно, Юра.


End file.
